Felicity? Breath In Breath Out
by Art Your Life
Summary: Felicity Smoak synonyme de joie, d'insouciance et de lumière pour Oliver. Plus après ce qui lui arrive un soir ou elle se retrouve devant trois hommes au regard mauvais, surtout un. Oliver, lui est accrochais a son oreillette pour l'aidé a tenir, tenir jusqu'à qu'il arrive.
1. Chapter 1: Felicity

Felicity se détacha les cheveux d'un air nonchalant, s'étira en silence, écoutant attentivement ces deux amis parlés à son oreille, elle sourit sous une remarque de Diggle. Se leva doucement le corps courbaturé d'être resté assise aussi longtemps

- Felicity ? Questionna pour la troisième fois Oliver à son oreille

Elle sursauta, se reprit, posa sa main sous sa chevelure pour toucher son oreillette, sa nouvelle oreillette. Oliver avait insisté pour que toute l'équipe ait de nouvelles oreillettes, pour cause durant leur dernière mission son oreillette n'avait pas tenu le choc d'une bagarre. Plus résistant était le mot d'ordre. Felicity grimaça, massant son oreille

- oui ? dit-elle en s'étirant, examinant sa paire de lentilles.

- tu ne réponds plus depuis quelques minutes, l'on sait inquiéter reprit Diggle

Elle sourit en s'excusant, rangeant son bureau, oui, son bureau. Elle qui ne devait rester parmi eux que pour retrouver Walter la voilà embarqué avec eux durant une date indéterminé. Walter sauvé, la voilà toujours assise tard la nuit face à son ordinateur.

- on est là dans 15 minutes tout au plus reprit Oliver

- ça veut dire que je dois m'habillé ? rétorqua Felicity avant de se mordre la langue sous ces mots, elle rougit en entendant Diggle rire, Oliver soupiré.

- 3..2..1 je veux dire m'habillé comme mettre ma veste par autre chose de bizarre…enfin vous avez compris ? dit-elle rapidement, elle entendit Diggle rire à nouveau, Oliver avec, elle se stoppa, sourit.

- je vous fais rire ? Questionna-t-elle faussement irrité

- non reprit Diggle en ce calmant

- l'on a rapporté a mangé donc non tu ne t'habille pas taquina Oliver tandis qu'elle sourit penaud.

- jmonte cherché à boire ? reprit-elle en enlevant sa paire de talon, elle souffla soulagé sous la froideur du sol.

- oui bonne idée, on est bientôt là, c'est l'heure des confidences ce soir rétorqua Diggle en faisant un clin d'œil à Oliver qui souffla exaspéré

- ah oui ? Quoi comme reprit Felicity en montant les marches

- rien Felicity oubli Diggle rêvasse reprit rapidement Oliver quand il vit son ami ouvrir la bouche

- je n'y crois pas, on mettra ça au clair face à face souris Felicity en déverrouillant la porte.

La porte se referma derrière elle, s'avança vers le bar, aucune lumière s'y échappé, pour cause l'heure matinal, 4 heures du matin sonné et heureusement pour elle le lendemain elle ne travaillé pas tout comme ces deux amis. Elle fixa étonné les deux ombre masculines face à elle, elle voulut taquiner ces deux amis qui se joué devant elle quand elle se stoppa brusquement, s'empêchant de parler, ce n'était pas eux face à elle mais deux hommes qui sortez des cartons de bouteilles de vin de la remise.

- Felicity ? rétorqua Oliver à travers son oreillette

- il y'a quelqu'un chuchotât-elle tétanisé face à ces mots

- Quoi ? Parle plus fort reprit Diggle sérieux tandis qu'Oliver accéléra ayant compris ces mots est surtout son ton apeuré.

- va te cacher reprit Oliver sérieux

Elle se recula doucement, ces pieds nu au contact du sol froid, aucun bruit s'y émané, elle se reprit a respiré quand une main empoigna sa taille la serra fermement contre un torse immense. Elle hurla de peur tandis que Diggle et Oliver s'horrifièrent.

- mais qui vois-je ? Théa Queen ? Ah non murmura un homme à son oreille.

Elle gigota, Tanta de s'échappé impossible vu la carrure de l'homme

- Théa Queen n'est pas blonde haussa fortement son asseyant en tirant sauvagement sa chevelure blonde vers lui quand il perçut qu'elle tentait de s'en allé

- Felicity ! Haussa deux voix à son oreille, elle retint un hurlement sous la douleur

- eh boss ! C'est qui elle ? Haussa un homme face à eux une caisse en main

- c'est à vous de me le dire ? Je pensée que ce foutu bar fermé tôt aujourd'hui ! grogna l'homme à l'oreille de Felicity qui sursauta sous l'entente de son prénom hurlé à son oreille

- vous. Vous êtes combien ? dit-elle le souffle coupé en sentant la main de son agresseur se baladé. Elle entendit Oliver grogné férocement, hurlé pour qu'elle lui parle, elle retenait difficilement ces larmes. Prit son courage à deux main, donna un coup de coude à son agresseur qui se tordit de douleur, elle réussit à s'extirpé de son étreinte avant qu'il la rattrapa brutalement, le visage tordu par la douleur il lui assena un coup de poing monumentale qui la propulsa sur le sol, elle gémit sous la douleur

- dépêchez-vous chuchota Felicity a ces deux amis, elle cracha du sang, sa lèvre ouverte elle gémit à nouveau sous la douleur qu'elle sentait à son visage.

- tient le coup reprit Diggel apeuré sous le son de sa voix, Oliver lui grilla un feu rouge, dérapa brutalement sur une voiture qui arrivé à sa droite, la frôla puis reprit sa route.

- Felicity chuchota Oliver bouleversé

Elle l'entendit à son oreille, ce reprit doucement, retenant ces larmes durement, reniflant. On l'attira brusquement en arrière l'intima a se levé

- on a une dur à cuir avec nous, chargé les caisses attendez moi dans la voiture gronda l'homme qui semblait être leurs chefs

- mais boss..

- dans la voiture hurla l'homme faisant sursauter Felicity.

Il la jeta brusquement sur le sol, se rattrapant sur son poignet droit elle l'entendit craquer, elle hurla cette fois-ci de douleur alors que son regards ce brouilla sous ces larmes.

- Felicity ! Felicity ! hurla Oliver colérique sous son silence


	2. Chapitre 2: je n'y arrivepas

_Il la jeta brusquement sur le sol, se rattrapant sur son poignet droit elle l'entendit craquer, elle hurla cette fois-ci de douleur alors que son regards ce brouilla sous ces larmes qui étonnement ne se montrèrent pas, brouillant simplement sa vue._

_- Felicity ! Felicity ! hurla Oliver colérique sous son silence_

**Chapitre 2 : je n'y arrive..pas**

Elle renifla, voulu lui répondre quand elle se sentit se tourné brutalement, sentant des mains à sa taille dur, elle le repoussa alors qu'il lui assena à nouveau un coup de poing à sa joue gauche, elle hurla, se débâta violement, sa main s'écrasa contre son agresseur qui semblé ne rien ressentir. Il était bâtis comme Oliver, peine perdue, c'était comme si elle tenté de s'enfuir face à une lionne. Impossible. Il sourit quand il la vit lui assené des coups contre lui qui lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Elle grogna sous ce qu'elle s'avoué.

- Felicity ! Lâche-la ! hurla Oliver comme s'il pouvait l'entendre.

- on va s'amusé dit-il en prenant son poignet blessé contre sa main la faisant hurlé, n'entendant pas hurlé de colère ces deux amis, ces seuls amis.

Oliver le visage fou accéléra, dérapa pour ne pas heuré un homme qui marché au bord de la route. Diggle fixa son ami qui avait le visage tordu de douleur ? Tandis qu'Oliver lui chuchoté plusieurs fois le nom de son amie qui lui répondait que par des reniflements brusques. S'imaginant la retrouvé en larme mais saine est sauve ? Se voyant déjà frappé à mort celui qui avait osé la faire pleurer, bousculé, effrayé.

- Boss jvois quelques voitures pas net se rapprochais haussa une voix qui arrivé en colère, il grogna, posa son regard sur Felicity qui retenait toujours ces larmes alors qu'elle vit son regard s'embrumais sous son entêtement.

- je n'avais même pas encore commençais dit-il le regard pervers.

Oliver vit rouge, d'un rouge inimaginable, ces mains se serrèrent brusquement sur le volant hottant toute circulation de sang dans celle-ci. Ce voyant déjà assené cette homme de coup qu'il n'avait jamais enduré.

- ne la touche pas ! hurla Oliver à son oreille elle sursauta, il sourit

- c'est ça qui te fais peur, t'inquiète je vais juste t'immobilisé dit-il alors qu'elle sentit une douleur brusque à son ventre.

Elle perdit son souffle sous la douleur qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Sentant son cœur prendre une allure rapide sous la vive douleur.

- ah ? Enfin des larmes, ne bouge pas je reviens dit-il alors qu'il sortait la lame de son ventre.

Elle hurla brusquement, sa vue brouillé par ces larmes, son visage la brulé, son corps faible, elle sombrait doucement. Il s'éloigna d'elle, son regard papillonnait sous la douleur

- Felicity ! hurla Oliver à son oreille

- Felicity répond nous grogna Diggle

- je… lâchât-elle en ouvrant son regard, sa main se porta à son ventre, elle leva celle-ci pour la voir recouverte de sang, elle se mit a pleuré brutalement, n'entendant plus les supplices de ces deux amis pour qu'elle leur parle

- va te cacher ! Haussa Oliver

- je n'y arrive ..pas dit-elle en crachant à nouveau du sang alors qu'il gémit, ne sachant pas l'état grave de son ami.

- va au sous-sol maintenant, lève-toi, allez Felicity reprit Diggle d'un ton autoritaire

Elle ouvrit son regard sous sa voix, fixant le plafond du club puis d'une force surprenante elle se leva rapidement. Sa main valide à son ventre, l'autre retombé moelleusement contre son corps. Elle boitait légèrement sous sa blessure, son visage la faisait souffrir, sa joue elle ne la sentait plus, sa lèvre la brulée.

- j'y.. Vais dit-elle en larmes, trébuchant puis hâta le pas quand elle entendit des pas précipité vers elle

- il revient dit-elle horrifié, son regard ce brouilla, sa main se porta rapidement à l'arrière de son crane ou une douleur la paralysa.

- cours ! Haussa Oliver brutalement.

Elle acquiesça comme s'il pouvait la voir, Hatta le pas, oubliant toutes ces douleurs. Elle mit le code rapidement, la porte s'ouvrit, elle la referma brusquement quand elle entendit des pas vers elle. S'adossa sur celle-ci ne faisant aucun bruit.

- Felicity ? reprit paniqué Oliver

- il est derrière la porte chuchotât-elle alors qu'ils soufflèrent à l'unisson, en comprenant pas qu'elle était, amoché, blessé.

- première tiroir de gauche, prend le flingue, enlève le cran de sureté reprit Diggle.

Elle s'exécuta, trébuchant plusieurs fois, pris l'arme en main avant de remonté quelques marches, se laissa glissé sur le mur, fixant les nombreuses marches faces à elle, pointant son flingue sur le haut des escaliers, elle entendit hurler, elle sursauta, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ces cheveux blond retombant à son visage elle grogna sous la douleur.

- on se rêvera Blondi ! hurla de rage son agresseur la faisant sursauter sous tous les bruits de verre cassé à l'étage

Son regard sur la porte, reniflant plusieurs fois sous ces larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur son visage violaçais. Elle fixa sa main tremblante, le flingue puis le serra fermement prête à l'utilisé, n'entendant rien des longues phrases que lui disaient ces deux amis à son oreille.

- encore une minute, tiens le coup reprit Diggle au bord de la crise de nerf sous son silence, pourtant ils l'entendaient respirer brusquement.

Elle renifla, son visage rougis de ces larmes, de ces blessures, sa main droite sur sa blessure tentant de retenir tout ce sang qui s'y dégageant, elle hoqueta d'horreur sous tant de sang, son sang.


	3. Chapitre 3: elle va se levé

Chapitre 3 : elle va se levé pousse toi

_Elle renifla, son visage rougis de ces larmes, de ces blessures, sa main droite sur sa blessure tentant de retenir tout ce sang qui s'y dégageant, elle hoqueta d'horreur sous tant de sang, son sang._

- je ne veux pas mourir seul chuchota Felicity au bord du malaise.

- ne dit pas ça Felicity reste avec moi grogna Oliver.

- je ne veux pas mourir seul répéta Felicity en fixant la porte, son bras tendu tremblant.

- on est là ! Haussa Diggle.

- mon sang..Y 'en a tellement chuchota Felicity son regard papillonnait, n'entendant pas que ces amis avait retenus leurs respiration en comprenant qu'elle était blessé.

- Felicity compresse ta blessure reprit Oliver qui sentait son propre corps tremblais sous ces mots.

- j'ai mal dit-elle cette fois-ci en larmes, son visage rouge fonçé, sa lèvre ouverte ou s'y echappé des goutes interminable de sang.

Elle se sentait faible, beaucoup trop faible. Une douleur insoutenable a son ventre ainsi qu'a l'arrière de son crane, elle gémis dans un chuchotis affolant, elle n'avait plus de souffle, rien qui la maintenait ici.

La porte s'ouvrit, elle serra son flingue visant parfaitement la porte d'entrée, des pas précipité, elle tira brusquement alors que sa vue ce brouillé voyant des taches noires dançait devant elle, elle rata sa cible son bras avait flanché.

- c'est nous haussa Oliver en levant ces mains

Elle fronça son regard pour le voir, ces larmes toujours présentes, son flingue toujours tendu elle vit Oliver descendre les escaliers brusquement vers elle quand il vit son visage, rien que son visage, Diggle à ces trousses. Oliver s'accroupis face à elle, doucement, posa sa main sur son flingue toujours tendu vers lui, remarquant sa main tremblante prête a tiré à nouveau.

- c'est moi, Oliver dit-il doucement.

Baissa l'arme d'une lenteur exagéré, son regard bleu perçant n'exprimé que peine, colère quand il baissa son regard sur sa lèvre, sa main ce posa sur sa joue qui virait déjà au violet, elle grimaça, son regard peiné contre le siens en larmes. Remarquant que tout son visage tournée violé sous les coups qu'elle avait reçus, il retint un hurlement de rage sous ces marques, fixant son amie avec ce regard, ce regard que lui aussi arborait sur l'île, apeuré, en colère, tétanisé.

- ramène la sur la table reprit Diggle en les dépassant, préparant du matériels médical.

Oliver posa son regard sur l'objet d'angoisse de Diggle, grogna quand il vit sa main compressé contre sa blessure. Il gémit sans s'en rendre compte sous tout le sang qui s'y dégagé, sa main qui serré fermement son ventre, sentant une colère inimaginable lui prendre, on avait fait du mal à sa Felicity. Il la prit brusquement dans ces bras alors qu'elle s'autorisa a fermé son regard, il chuchota son prénom, elle était toujours contre lui, son corps froid le fit sursauté.

- j'ai froid chuchota Felicity tout contre lui.

Il s'immobilisa, la serrant contre lui, la soulevant délicatement pour la posé sur la table blanche, il fixa ces propres mains recouvert du sang de Felicity, il grogna.

- Oliver ! Haussa Diggle le concerné le fixa apeuré par ce qu'il voyait, Felicity Smoak pale, sans vie, recouverte de sang.

- Il faut que tu la maintiennes réveillé, si on la déplace elle meurt dit-il rapidement alors qu'Oliver blanchit a vue d'œil, Diggle le bouscula, prit des poches de sang, le transfusa à son amie au teint pâle.

- Oliver j'ai besoin de toi ! Maintenant ! Haussa Diggle

Le concerné cessa de fixait Felicity, compressa sa blessure, l'examina tandis que Diggle lui injecté de la morphine, posa à son doigt une machine qui mesuré son pouls, un rythme rapide y apparut.

- aucun organe n'est touché, elle…elle a perdue beaucoup de sang reprit Oliver le regard brouillé, il grogna, serra ces poings.

- tiens le coup Felicity reprit Diggle prêt de son oreille alors qu'elle sursauta avant d'hurler de douleur, poussant brusquement Diggle et Oliver.

- c'est moi..Olie reprit le concerné alors qu'elle se laissa à nouveau tombé sur la table.

Il la rattrapa rapidement, Diggle s'affaira à nouveau, jetant un regard a Oliver qui acquiesça, comprenant qu'il devait la gardé éveillé. Elle fixait le plafond horrifiais, le visage en larmes, son regard papillonna, il se pencha, sa main prit la sienne, elle gémit brusquement, il la lâcha, son regard sur son poignet violacé tout autour, comprit qu'il était fracturé, il grogna, une de ces larmes s'écrasa sur son poignet.

- Olie.. Chuchota Felicity à peine audible.

Il leva son regard, ce pencha pour que son visage sois face au siens, elle le fixa difficilement, tenta de ce levé, il l'en empêcha doucement.

- ne bouge pas dit-il doucement tout proche d'elle.

Son regard ce ferma, laissant échappé quelques larmes, il les nettoya rapidement.

- reste avec moi, Felicity ? reprit Oliver paniqué. – Felicity ? répéta Oliver jetant un regard vers le moniteur qui s'accéléra pour s'arrêté Diggle retira l'oreillette de l'oreille de son amie. - Felicity ? Felicity ? Felicity ?! répéta Oliver tout proche d'elle, cherchant un signe de vie.

Diggle le poussa brusquement, brancha le défibrillateur, ouvrit la chemise de Felicity, grogna quand il vit qu'Oliver était paniqué, totalement paniqué, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi vulnérable ? Il enclencha le défibrillateur, le tendis a Oliver qui reprit enfin ces esprits.

- vas-y je dois chercher de quoi stoppé tout ce sang ordonna Diggle.

Oliver s'exécuta aussitôt, électrocutant Felicity, son corps se leva sous l'impact, il fixa la ligne qui émit un son sifflant, il recommença sa démarche, son corps se leva, son regard posé sur cette ligne qui ne voulait pas s'animé. Il grogna, jura fortement.

- allez Felicity ! Allez ! Tu ne peux pas me laissé grogna Oliver en augmentant les voltes, il poussa Diggle qui voulait s'approchait.

- Oliver reprit Diggle horrifié.

- elle va se levé pousse toi ! ordonna Oliver en approchant la machine, l'enclenchant, son corps se leva brusquement sans vie, laissant des marques violaçais.

- Ollie reprit doucement Diggle, le regard embuais, une larme puis une secondes apparut sous le regard de ces deux hommes sous le corps inerte de leurs amie.


	4. Chapter 4: pas sans toi

**Hello lecteurs ! Je vous offre un chapitre plus long en espérant qu'il vous plaît ! Qui dit chapitre long dit please laissé des commentaires pour dire ce que vous en pensez ! Big thanks aux quelques lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des com' =)**

**A vos claviers, je vous attends !**

**Signé Breath In Breath Out**

**Chapitre 4 : pas sans toi**

_- Ollie reprit doucement Diggle, le regard embuais, une larme puis une secondes apparut sous le regard de ces deux hommes sous le corps inerte de leur amie._

- tu ne peux pas me laissé..pas toi..je ne pourrais pas sans toi dit-il tout bas en enclenchant à nouveau la machine, la posant à son corps qui se souleva brusquement, la ligne droite reprit vie, il fixa la machine ahurie, s'approcha rapidement de sa Felicity, Diggle s'approcha aussitôt, examinant sa blessure avec l'aide d'Oliver

- pas sans toi dit-il tout bas en arrêtant le saignement, Diggle le fixa étonné sous son calme alors qu'il y a quelques minutes il était plus que bouleversé, Diggle se reprit, chercha de quoi la recoudre. Oliver lui posa sa main sur son front

- elle n'a pas de…de fièvre dit-il bégayant, la voix tremblante de larmes, Diggle le fixa, acquiesça.

- elle ne bouge pas d'ici reprit Diggle comprenant qu'à eux deux ils pouvaient remplaçais l'hôpital.

- pas sans toi répéta Oliver perdue cette fois-ci ce laissant tombé sur le sol horrifiais sur ce qu'il voyait, écoutant le cœur de Felicity, sa Felicity.

Son cœur prit une allure rapide comme jamais sur ce qu'il venait enfin de s'avouait, sa Felicity. Diggle recouvrit Felicity d'une légère couette, tirant rapidement les deux radiateurs pour les dirigé vers elle. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui était toujours à genoux, son regard porté sur Felicity, il renifla, se leva en fixant ces mains rouge de sang, grogna en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Les grimpant rapidement pour se lavé au toilette du bar. Fixant son reflet, resta figeais sous son propre regard torturé ? Il baissa rapidement son regard, lava hargneusement ces mains, l'eau changea de couleur, retirant son sang de sur ces mains. Il fit demi-tour pour tomber sur des débris de verre, son regard ce ferma, il allait les retrouvais et littéralement les tués. Son regard se porta sur une flaque de sang, son regard ce peina brusquement, ces épaules ce voutèrent. Il prit rapidement des chiffons, de l'eau de javel, renversant sur le sol, son regard torturé quand son chiffon devint totalement rouge. Il tira un sac poubelle, balaya rapidement les débris de bouteilles qu'avait cassé ces voyou. Il devait tout rangeais avant l'arrivée de Théa. Théa il grogna, ces agresseurs l'avait pris pour Théa, pourtant il en était sur ils en avaient pas après elle d'après la cave à vin vide. Il appela un de ces contacts rapidement, lui prit de bien vouloir lui livrer dans quelques heures, il dut mentionnais son nom pour que le distributeur endormis accepte. Son regard tomba sur une autre tache de sang, plus petite, il s'approcha rapidement, renversant la bouteille de javel sur le sol, avec férocité il nettoya chaque parcelle du sol propre du club.

- Oliver ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna doucement Diggle face à lui

Le concerné leva son regard du sol brillant, le regard abattu sur son ami qui comprit aussitôt

- Oliver..ce n'est pas ta faute dit-il en lui tendant sa main qu'il empoigna en jetant un dernier regard sur le sol. Diggle prit le ballet, finit de balayé les débris de verre.

- je vais les retrouvé reprit Oliver en serrant ces poings en fixant ces chiffons pleins de sang.

- on va les retrouvé mais tout d'abord, retourne en bas, reste avec elle, je finis..je remets juste en ordre les chaises dit-il en les pointant.

Oliver fit demi-tour, tirant un chiffon propre, une bouteille de javel, il ne voulait surtout pas que Felicity puisse voir une seule goutte de son sang. Il arriva à la porte, se stoppa le regard mort. Sur le petit moniteur il pouvait voir ces empreintes de sang quand elle c'était réfugié en bas. Il nettoya rapidement, descendit les marches pour se stoppé ou il l'avait retrouvé, assise, le regard apeuré et dur à la fois, prête a tiré, sa main tremblante, le visage enfouis par ces larmes. Son regard ce ferma, essayant d'oublié toute cette peine qu'il avait lu dans son regard. Nettoyant le sang qu'elle avait laissé à nouveau derrière elle. Il frappa brutalement contre le mur, grogna sous la douleur. Descendant les dernières marches, retira son t-shirt, ces poings serré, il frappa sans un regard vers son corps sur le puching. Ces poings tapés au rythme de son cœur qu'il entendait grâce à la machine, une larme s'écrasa sur le sol froid, puis une seconde.

Felicity ouvrit doucement son regard qui tomba sur un plafond sombre. Son regard bleu se fronça, entendant des bips réguliers qui devenaient rapide.

- Felicity ? reprit une voix lointaine

Elle voulut tournée son regard, impossible sous la fatigue qui la prit soudainement, elle referma son regard. Se donna du courage pour le rouvrir sous son prénom appelé par Oliver elle en était sûr.

- Ollie ? dit-elle dans un souffle court.

Elle entendit des soufflements de soulagement.

- je suis là..je suis juste là reprit la voix d'Oliver proche d'elle.

Elle tourna difficilement son visage, son visage se tordit de douleur sous l'effort, son cœur prit une allure plus que rapide quand elle tomba sur le visage d'Oliver a quelques centimètres d'elle, son regard paniqué se tranquillisa quand elle sentit son souffle contre son visage. Comprenant que c'était son cœur qu'elle entendait à travers ces bips.

- calme toi reprit-il doucement face à elle, le regard attendris

Elle leva son poignet malade, le sentant alourdis, une vive douleur, son visage se voilà, laissant tombé son poignet

- ne bouge pas reprit Oliver en la fixant droit dans les yeux

- retiré moi ce bip dit-elle difficilement, Oliver acquiesça en voyant son sérieux, il se leva quand il se stoppa

- je vais le faire reprit Roy ? oui elle en était sur

- Roy lâchât-elle perdue

- je suis la Felicity dit-il derrière elle, elle sentit une petite pression à son épaule, elle sourit tenta du moins, il lui retira la machine relié à son pouce, elle souffla soulagé qu'on ne puisse plus lire en elle.

- je..je suis fatigué dit-elle en fixant Oliver qui la fixait avec un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur elle.

- endors toi dit-il en posant ces lèvres à son front protecteur.

Elle ferma son regard épuisé.

Elle ouvrit son regard brusquement des images horrible défilant dans sa tête, son corps c'était relevé, ce rendant compte qu'elle se trouvé sur le lit qu'elle avait acheté a Oliver.

- je suis là..Felicity calme toi reprit Oliver proche d'elle ces mains ce posèrent à ces épaules pour la rallongé, elle grogna, il retira ces mains aussitôt étonné.

- Diggle ! haussa Oliver perdue

Le concerné apparut rapidement, descendant les escaliers, s'arrêta net sous le visage de son amie. Il leva ces mains en signe de paix, elle baissa son regard, fixa son corps qu'elle sentait qu'à travers des douleurs, elle gémis en posant sa main valide à son ventre, levant son t-shirt qui n'était pas le sien, beaucoup trop grand pour elle, elle sentis une odeur, son odeur, Oliver, un pansement orné sa blessure.

- Oliver chuchota Felicity perdue.

- je suis là reprit le concerné.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui qui lui souris, du moins tenté, elle changea aussitôt son regard, il fronça son regard. Elle posa son regard sur son poignet qu'elle leva doucement, elle gémit sous la douleur, une larme puis une seconde apparurent sur son visage sous ces souvenirs. Sa main valide ce posa à son visage, ces yeux cachant ces larmes sous le regard peiné de Diggle et Oliver qui serra les poings sous son état.

- Felicity ? reprit la voix de Diggle proche d'elle.

Elle gémit, retira sa main, prenant ces forces pour ce levé sous le regard étonné de ces deux amis, elle se leva, son corps se pencha vers l'arrière sous la douleur, son regard ce brouilla. Oliver la rattrapa aussitôt, la gardant tout contre lui, elle s'y dégagea horrifié sous ces souvenirs, elle le bouscula brusquement, marcha un pas, puis un autre, une douleur présente dans tout son corps, elle gémit avant de s'appuyait contre les marches. Elle monta les première rapidement, prit place sur le sol, son dos reposé contre le mur en béton, son regard se leva sur le reste des escaliers, elle gémit brusquement en ferment son regard.

- Felicity reprit chagriné Oliver en voyant ou elle c'était assise

- et..et s'il revenait ? dit-elle dans un souffle de souffrance que perçurent ces amis.

- personne ne te feras de mal je te le promets reprit Oliver prêt d'elle.

Elle sursauta, ce collant à l'autre extrémité du mur alors qu'il recula peiné, Diggle préparé une aiguille pour la rendormir voyant son état se dégradé, son souffle se coupé. La porte s'ouvrit, elle retint son souffle, son teint devint livide.

- Felicity..calme toi, respire…respire ce n'est que Roy reprit Oliver en fixant les escaliers à son tour, sa main prête a la rattrapé quand il l'avait vu pâlir brusquement.

- ne t'approche pas John rétorqua Felicity en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers lui qui fronça son regard. Elle porta à nouveau son regard sur Roy qui se stoppa devant elle, s'accroupit

- Felicity ? reprit Roy attristé de voir son amie ainsi

- et s'il revenait ? dit-elle en ferment doucement son regard, ratant le regard peiné de ces amis sur elle. – il a dit qu'il reviendrait dit-elle à bout de souffle alors qu'elle sentit une douleur à son avant-bras nu, elle tourna son regard pour tomber sur celui d'Oliver qui lui administré un produit à travers une seringue.

- Oliver.. qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ollie dit-elle en le fixant horrifiais alors qu'il regrettait son geste en voyant sa peur.

Son regard ce ferma à nouveau tout à coup épuisé. Roy fixa son amie perdre connaissance à nouveau, il souffla perturbé comme ces amis sous son état. Oliver la souleva délicatement pour la reposé sur le lit, ces mains recouvrir son visage sous la peine.

- elle ne va pas bien lâchât-il enfin en relevant son regard sur elle endormie.

- tu as trouvé des pistes ? repris Diggle a Roy qui fit non de la tête

Oliver ce leva, frappa sur son punchingball énervé

- ils n'ont pas pu s'enfuir sans laisser de trace ! haussât-il brusquement

- Oliver reprit Diggle en s'approchant

- je vais les retrouvais, un à un, je vais les démolir dit-il en frappant à nouveau sur le punchingball sous le regard perdu de ces deux amis.

- vérifie les caméras de surveillance de la ville, cherché les revendeurs pour les caisses reprit Oliver hors de lui

- on cherche quoi ? on ne s'est même pas il était combien ? leurs intention ? reprit Diggle lui aussi à bout

- il fait qu'on attend qu'elle se réveille reprit Roy en faisant demi-tour pour aller retrouvais ces contacts.

Felicity ouvrit son regard brusquement à nouveau, son visage ce plia sous son cauchemar, cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avait réussi à la détruire en quelques minutes. Elle se leva doucement, tomba sur le regard d'Oliver qui gardait ces distances. Elle souffla penaud, relevant son regard pour tomber sur Diggle qui s'affairait sur ces bébés comme elle les appelé, ces ordinateurs. Roy avait disparu, Oliver lui seul se trouvait devant elle, assit a même le sol, à la fixait ? Elle se leva doucement, fixa son poignet ou trônait une attelle. Elle fronça son regard sous la douleur à son ventre, se dirigea vers Diggle alors qu'Oliver se leva à son tour.

- reste ou tu es dit-elle en fixant Oliver qui s'avança tout de même, garda ces distances en voyant la peur traversé son regard.

Diggle se retourna aussitôt sous le son de sa voix, se leva pour aller à son encontre. Elle le contourna, prit difficilement place sur le fauteuil pour se relevais sous la douleur a son ventre, elle s'appuya quelques seconde, serrant ces dents sous la douleur, ces pieds tremblait légèrement ne la tenant presque plus, des mains se posèrent a sa taille, elle sursauta violement, Diggle retira aussitôt ces mains sous sa réaction, il jeta un regard vers Oliver qui plia son regard sous ce qu'il s'avouait. Elle s'approcha à nouveau de ces ordinateurs, ferma son regard, l'ouvrit aussitôt, le visage de son agresseur en tête, chaque détail de son visage, elle tapé rapidement toute les distinctions qu'elle avait retenu, e rappelant de son accent russe, son tatouage au creux de son cou. Sa base de recherche cherchée rapidement sous ces indications. Elle sentit deux présences derrière elle, elle ce décala.

- je vais le retrouvais avant qu'il ne me retrouve dit-elle simplement, le visage dur, du moins elle essaya.

- tu devrais t'asseoir reprit Oliver en voyant son mal à tenir debout

- je vais très bien dit-elle dur à nouveau

- Felicity.. murmura Diggle

- je vais très bien !

- tu mens très mal reprit Oliver doucement

- qu'est-ce que t'en sais ! hein ! haussât-elle énervé

Leurs regards ce froncèrent sous son ton dur, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi.

- j'ai déjà était blessé reprit Oliver simplement alors qu'elle voulut protester puis se sentis stupide. Il avait affrontais bien pire qu'elle

- je n'y arrive pas.. pas à m'asseoir avec cet douleur dit-elle peiné sous ce qu'elle leurs avouait

- Felicity.. vient t'allongeais reprit Diggle qui fut le premier à réagir sous ces mots

- naa ! je vais le retrouvais dit-elle en sentant son regard s'embuais

- je vais le retrouvais..lui faire payer tu m'entends ? reprit Oliver en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle releva son regard, haussant ces épaules en signe de désinvoltes

- je n'ai pas besoin de vous lâchât-elle à nouveau dur

- tu as failli mourir hier ! haussa Oliver ne la comprenant plus

- je suis la pourtant..j'étais seul..je peux l'être à nouveau dit-elle en baisant son regard, marchant doucement vers les escaliers alors qu'eux la fixait attristé.


	5. Chapitre 5 : je vais les retrouvais

**Chapitre 5 : je vais les retrouvais Felicity**

_- je suis la pourtant..j'étais seul..je peux l'être à nouveau dit-elle en baisant son regard, marchant doucement vers les escaliers alors qu'eux la fixait attristé._

- Felicity reprit Oliver en la suivant derechef.

- ou tu vas ? reprit Diggle perplexe.

- chez moi dit-elle.

- tu ne peux pas, tu es blessé, je ne te laisserais pas sortir reprit Oliver en se pointant devant elle qui se recula brusquement, il la fixa peiné par sa peur envers eux.

- Oliver pousse toi dit-elle en se reprenant, effaçant la peur de son regard, il la fixa étonné de la voir ainsi, aussi impulsive, cachant parfaitement ces émotions, comme lui.

- je ne te laisserais pas sortir dit-il à nouveau en s'approchant alors qu'elle reculait.

- je ne te ferais rien dit-il tout bas face à elle, elle se perdit dans son regard, se recula brusquement, effrayait.

Monta les marches rapidement, sa main à son ventre essayant de contenir sa douleur. Oliver jeta un regard vers Diggle, la suivit rapidement pour la trouvé déjà dans le club pleins de personnes qui se déchainais sous la musique. Elle recula apeuré, elle se fit bousculais elle sursauta alors qu'Oliver poussa fortement le jeune homme, elle s'avança rapidement, sorti de la boite, marcha quelques pas avant de ce stoppé au beau milieu de la route déserte. Elle souffla brusquement fatigué de ces quelques pas, fixant ces pieds. Le froid la tétanisa, elle recula pour tomber sur le torse d'Oliver, elle se tourna brusquement, calma son cœur qui avait pris une allure rapide sous la peur. Il la fixa, d'un regard peiné, elle comprit quand elle sentit une larme tombais de son regard, elle renifla. S'intimant à ce calmé, elle trembla légèrement sous la froideur de l'hiver. Il s'approcha elle recula, il ce stoppa peiné. Elle baissa son regard, faible, se sentant défaillirai sous toute ces images qui lui sautait au visage.

- Felicity, calme toi dit-il en voyant la panique s'éprendre d'elle, une panique qu'il avait déjà connu sur l'île. Elle leva son regard vers Oliver, cet homme qu'elle aimé tant, son visage se plissa sous la douleur de son corps mais aussi de cette douleur de cet amour a un sens. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- j'ai besoin de respiré.. je n'y arrive pas dit-elle paniqué quand elle n'entendait que son cœur battre fortement contre ces oreilles. Il s'avança à nouveau sous ce qu'il voyait, sa Felicity en pleine crise de panique. Posant doucement ces mains contre les siennes, il remarqua sa froideur, il releva sa main, la posa a son cœur, elle le fixa toujours aussi apeuré.

- respire dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration, elle comprit, posa doucement son visage fatigué contre son torse, son front reposé contre lui, il sentit son propre cœur prendre une allure sous son contact.

Il l'entendit reniflais, son visage se tordit de douleur sous sa peine. Posa son autre main délicatement a son dos, le tapotant doucement pour la calmé, elle ce braqua, il baissa son regard vers elle, elle se calma, il respira. Elle tourna son visage pour poser sa joue contre son torse, elle fixait sa main posé contre la sienne qu'il tenait fermement, elle leva son regard, le baissa à nouveau

- respire dit-il tout bas.

Ce qu'elle fit, difficilement, mais réussi, respirant docilement contre lui qui s'apaisant sous sa respiration constante.

- tu as froid, il faut que l'on rentre..tu es pieds nus dit-il au bout de longues minutes de silence ou elle était resté contre lui, lui contre elle, la serrant doucement contre lui, la faisant disparaitre dans l'étau de ces bras.

- je ne veux pas y retourné dit-elle doucement alors qu'il baissa son regards vers elle peiné, comprit.

- je t'emmène chez toi ? dit-il en frottant son dos pour la réchauffais

- non

- tu veux aller où ? s'inquiet-il

- je veux rester là. Juste là dit-elle en fermant son regard alors qu'il sourit sous ces mots, lui aussi ne voulait pas bouger, il posa sa main sur la partie nu de son bras, elle frissonna, elle était gelé.

- viens dit-il en se détachant d'elle à contre cœur.

Elle gigota, recula, il pointa sa voiture garé devant le club, il lui tendit sa main accompagné de son fameux regard. Elle s'avança, posa sa main doucement contre la sienne. Il referma la voiture derrière elle, elle posa sa main à son ventre tandis qu'il baissa son siège pour qu'elle souffle le moins possible. Il composa le numéro de Diggle pour lui dire qu'ils faisaient une petite viré nocturne puis raccrocha. Il tourna son regard vers elle qui avait le regard tourné vers la vitre, il fronça son regard, posa sa main contre la sienne, elle sursauta, il s'excusa mais garda sa main contre la sienne, elle le fixa étonné, il se contenta de mettre le contact, allumant le chauffage.

- on va ou ? reprit-elle doucement

- ou tu veux dit-il aussitôt, elle sourit mais d'un sourire qu'il ne reconnut pas.

- ou tu veux toi-même dit-elle taquine, il sourit, la retrouvant doucement, sa Felicity taquine.

- je roule alors. Je roule juste dit-il tout bas en fixant sa main posé contre la sienne, elle ce repositionna vers lui, il sourit tandis qu'elle fermé doucement son regard sous l'air chaude a son visage.

- je pourrais dessiner son portrait-robot ? je..je pourrais le dessiné ? dit-elle dans un souffle contrit, il tourna son regard vers elle quittant quelques secondes la routes des yeux.

- ils étaient plusieurs ? dit-il doucement

- trois, l'un deux était leurs chef, celui qu'il m'a fait ça dit-elle en levant sa main qui était ensevelit contre la sienne, la posa a sa lèvre ouverte, il sera le volant.

- et ça dit-elle en levant son poignet malade, sa mâchoire se serra - qu'est ce qu'il ya ? questionnât-elle en voyant sa colère.

- je vais les retrouvais Felicity..je te le promets dit-il en ce calmant .

- ils étaient là pour qui ? Théa ? dit-elle doucement en laissant sa main retombé, la sienne contre la sienne.

- non, je ne pense pas, ils ont volés les caisses les plus couteuses dit-il en portant son regard sur la route.

- j'étais au mauvais endroit..il n'y a que sur moi que sa peut tomber dit-elle doucement en portant à nouveau son regard sur la vitre alors que le sien dériva contre le sien.

Elle retira sa main de contre la sienne, il la fixa, elle s'étira doucement sous son regard attendris.

- sa fait vachement mal dit-elle tout bas

- de quoi ? dit-il en se stoppant a un feu rouge, la fixa apeuré

- un coup de poignard..sa fait vachement mal dit-elle en le fixant rapidement, il la fixa étonné. – comment t'en a pu supporter autant ? dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- j'étais obligé avoua Oliver reprit-il doucement, se souvenant de cette douleur, son regard ce voilà en pensant qu'elle aussi avait connu cette douleur indescriptible.

- une douleur paralysante avoua Felicity en fermant doucement son regard fatigué, il acquiesça silencieusement, lui jetant un regard. S'arrêta sur le bas-côté, posa sa main sur son front, elle ouvrit son regard questionneur.

- je voulais voir si tu avais de la fièvre dit-il perdu dans son regard.

- je suis juste fatigué.. dit-elle en refermant son regard.

- endors toi Felicity dit-il toujours à l'arrêt.

Il la fixa quelques secondes, elle venait de fermé son regard épuisé, il fixa sa joue qui viré au bleu nuit, son regard ce plissa, sa lèvre toujours salement amoché. Elle avait dû se prendre des coups violant en plein visage, ces mains ce serrèrent sur le volant.

- Oliver ? questionna Felicity en rouvrant son regard.

- jsuis salement amoché hein ? dit-elle en le fixant.

- non-dit-il aussitôt.

- tu mens mal

Son téléphone sonna, il souffla soulagé sous le regard insistant de Felicity.

- oui Diggle ? dit-il en ce raclant la gorge.

Elle le fixa simplement puis fronça son regard quand elle le vit serré sa mâchoire en lâchant un « j'arrive », raccrochant brusquement. Enclenchant la première sous le regard étonné de Felicity.

- on va ou ? reprit Felicity d'une petite voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu chez elle.

Son regard trouva le sien, il sourit pour la calmé.

- Diggle a trouvé une piste dit-il hésitant.

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour pouvoir voir sa réaction. Il fut étonné de la voir impassible, son visage meurtri n'exprimé rien, aucune émotion. Il la fixa troublé par tant de calme, surtout venant d'elle. Lui qui pensé la voir en larme, rien. Elle n'affichait un visage froid. Ce visage qu'elle affichait lui rappelait le sien à son retour de l'île. Elle ne montrer aucune faiblesse.

- quoi comme piste ? dit-elle calmement en laissant tomber son regard sur son poignet malade. Il suivit son regard, mordit sa langue, il le savait pas quoi faire ou dire.

Il voulut ouvrir sa portière, elle le devança. Il c'était garé à l'arrière du Verdant. Fixant méfiant les alentours, lui tandis sa main qu'elle refusa poliment, se levant d'elle-même, il fronça son regard mais ne dit rien.

- attend je vais te chercher une paire de chaussure dit-il rapidement en faisant demi-tour

- naa ! hurla Felicity paniqué quand elle vit que l'obscurité autour d'elle.

Il revint vers elle étonné, puis comprit quand il fixa son visage apeuré

- je vais marcher rapidement dit-elle en posant ces pieds au sol, il voulut l'aidé, elle le contourna.

Ces pieds ce posèrent sur le sol rêche, elle grimaça sous la froideur du sol. Oliver, lui, la fixait du coin de l'œil, voulu s'approchait mais se rétracta sous sa rapidité. Il marcha derrière elle, fixant à nouveau autour de lui, se sentant observé, il fronça son regard sur une partie obscure de la rue. Sa main se posa sur le bas du dos de felicity qui sursauta, il s'excusa mais il garda sa main à son dos, elle balaya ces excuses de sa main gauche, laissant ce contact a son dos qui la calmé doucement.

- tu as trouvé quoi au juste ? reprit Oliver en fixant Felicity qui prenait place sur une chaise, le visage tordue de douleur sous sa position. Elle se pencha légèrement, sa main se posa à l'arrière de son crâne le massant doucement, il fixa finement son geste.

- il y'a eu un vol cette après-midi dans le Lorde, à quatre rues d'ici dit-il en pointant l'écran.

Felicity voulu ce levé mais ce rétracta sous la douleur. Oliver s'approcha des ordinateurs ratant la douleur brusque de son amie.

- ils savent combien ils étaient ? questionna Oliver, posant son masque froid sur son visage, le regard dur sur les vidéos de surveillance.

- trois reprit Felicity doucement, Oliver l'entendit, tournant son visage vers elle qui avait baissé le siens à son ventre, posant sa main valide sur celui-ci.

- trois reprit Diggle sans l'avoir entendu.

Oliver reprit son attention sur Diggle, ces poings se serrèrent.

- voilà..là on voit leurs visages reprit Diggle en essayant de zoomé.

- ctrl f10 reprit Felicity fortement, en voyant ce qu'il essayait de faire.

Tous deux la fixèrent étonné, ne la comprenant pas.

- pour zoomé et lancé l'identification dit-elle en se levant, s'avançant vers eux

- reste assise reprit Oliver en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil

Elle s'avança, ce stoppa tout prêt d'Oliver qui retint sa respiration sous son épaule qui touché la sienne, elle fixa son épaule.

- désolé dit-elle en pensant l'avoir bousculé.

- ce n'est rien dit-il en la fixant, sa posture courbée, elle souffrait.

- tu veux des antidouleurs ? reprit Oliver inquiet.

- d'abord je regarde si c'est eux dit-elle difficilement alors qu'il s'absenta, fouillant les tiroirs sous l'œil de Diggle qui lui pointa celui plus bas.

- tiens dit-il en lui tendant un cachet bleu avec une bouteille d'eau.

- merci lâchât-elle en portant à nouveau rapidement sa main à son crâne, avalant rapidement le compromet. – montre-moi Diggle dit-elle en fronçant son regard sous la luminosité de l'écran.

Diggle jeta un regard vers Oliver qui acquiesça silencieusement. L'image apparut, elle recula brusquement alors qu'Oliver posa instinctivement sa main à son dos pour la rattrapé, son visage devint livide.

- Felicity ? reprit Oliver doucement quand il l'avait vu perdre toute couleur humaine.

- c'est lui. C'est lui. Lui qui m'a fait ça.. c'est lui dit-elle perdue, apeuré alors que Diggle traça son visage sur toute la caméra de la ville.

_**A vos claviers, plein de com's ! =) pleaseuh ! **_

_**J'attends vos avis avec impatiente ! -)**_

_**Breath In Breath Out**_


	6. Chapter 6: allez vous faire foutre

**Chapitre 6 : **_**allez-vous faire foutre**_

_- c'est lui. C'est lui. Lui qui m'a fait ça.. c'est lui dit-elle perdue, apeuré alors que Diggle traça son visage sur toute la caméra de la ville._

- tu en es sur ? reprit Diggle en scannant aussi les deux autres visages qui portées des caisses souriant.

- c'est lui qui m'a assommé à coup de poing, deux fois, c'est lui qui m'a brisé mon poigné, c'est lui avec son tatouage au creux de son cou, c'est lui qui a posé ces mains à ma taille, c'est lui qui m'a poignardé sans sillé ! dit-elle colérique alors que des larmes s'infiltrèrent sur son visage tétanisé.

Oliver et Diggle la fixèrent désolé, voyant tant de peur sur le visage de leur amie. Oliver prit conscience de ces mots, contenu sa colère, apprenant enfin ce qui ce passé dans sa tête.

La haine, elle était en colère.

Il fit un pas vers elle, elle nettoya ces larmes doucement, calmant sa respiration, sa main vint ce posé à son crane à nouveau, il fixa son geste.

- laisse-moi voir dit-il en s'approchant.

Elle ne fit rien, le laissa s'approchait, il souffla soulagé qu'elle le laisse. Sachant très bien qu'aucun mot ne pouvait retirer sa haine du moment, il voulait juste lui montré qu'il était là, tout prêt d'elle. Il la contourna, elle renifla plusieurs fois, son visage tremblé sous le regard peiné de Diggle qui se jura de leurs faires payer, envoyant rapidement un message à Roy pour l'informé de la situation. Oliver se pencha vers sa chevelure, ces mains hésitantes.

- montre-moi dit-il tout bas prêt d'elle.

Elle ce braqua, ce calma d'elle-même ce qu'il remarqua, il sourit tristement. Il posa sa main doucement contre son crâne, il posa à son tour sa main ou elle avait pointé. Dégageant sa chevelure blonde doucement pour apercevoir une partie rouge, il l'examina doucement, posa sa main sur la partie rougie, elle frissonna.

- ça fait mal dit-elle doucement alors qu'il acquiesça silencieusement.

- ce n'est rien, c'est un mauvais coup, ça va te tirer quelques heures encore dit-il à son dos.

Cherchant une quelconque autre blessure. Elle ferma son regard, son corps se pencha en arrière, bizarrement détendu. Il fit bloque, elle posa son corps contre le sien, elle ouvrit son regard étonné par son propre comportement.

- désolé dit-elle en voulant s'avancé.

Il la stoppa, posa sa main à sa taille pour la gardé contre lui. Elle stoppa tout mouvement, entendant son cœur battre fortement. Elle ce calma, apaisé contre lui.

- je les ai trouvés ! haussa fortement Diggle en se retournant, alors que ces deux amis c'étaient écarté brusquement, il ne vit rien de la gêne d'Oliver ni du rouge au joue de Felicity.

- ou ? reprit Oliver en tirant son arc suivis de sa combinaison.

- dans le 29ème, je les ai en directe, en train de volé à nouveau, un bar, Vogue reprit Diggle qui s'activait sur le pc sous le regard étonné de Felicity.

- je viens aves toi haussa Diggle en claquant ces poings.

Oliver sortir de sa petite pièce vêtu en Arrow. Felicity les fixa s'activait autour d'elle.

- ne me laissé pas seule lâchât-elle brusquement alors qu'ils prenaient déjà la route des escaliers.

Tous deux se stoppèrent brusquement, oubliant Felicity, leurs regards tombèrent sur leur amie qui avait une mine peiné.

- tu dois rester reprit Oliver en fixant Diggle qui serra ces poings.

- je veux venir, toi reste reprit puérilement Diggle sous le regard étonné de son ami.

- je vais rester reprit Roy qui descendais rapidement les escaliers en les saluant rapidement.

- Roy ont activé nos oreillettes, guide nous repris Oliver en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Felicity qui avait baissé son regard sur le sol.

Il se stoppa, voulu faire demi-tour quand Diggle le poussa gentiment vers la sortie, il souffla en montant les marche.

- viens t'asseoir Felicity reprit Roy en tirant une chaise à ces côtés, elle s'approcha, fixant l'écran ou les recherches faciales de Diggle se trouvait encore en fond, son regard ce voilà. Elle prit place, le visage tiré par la douleur, elle se releva.

- Felicity ? désolé Roy reprit Oliver penaud ayant l'habitude de parler qu'à elle.

Elle sourit tristement sous son lapsus.

- jsuis là reprit Roy en mettant à son oreille une oreillette, le haut-parleur activé elle écoutait attentivement la mission. Son regard ce stoppa sur une vidéo surveillance en directe ou elle pouvait voir ces trois agresseurs. Elle retint sa respiration.

- Felicity ? ça va ? reprit Roy en voyant son changement d'émotion brusque.

- quoi Felicity ? elle va bien ? reprit paniqué Oliver en haut-parleur.

- euh oui je vais bien reprit Felicity en ce calmant sous le regard de Roy qui fronça son regard sous sa capacité a caché ces émotions.

S'avouant qu'il ne connaissait presque rien de sa vie personnel alors qu'il l'a considéré comme l'une de ces meilleures amies.

- ce sont eux reprit Felicity doucement en pointant la caméra a Roy qui serra sa mâchoire en fixant le visage de son amie toujours violaçais.

Ce n'était qu'à ce moment précis qu'il prit le temps de l'analysé, analysé son visage qui avait subi des coups dur pour tourner ainsi. Il sentit une haine le prendre, comment pouvait-on attaqué une jeune femme aussi gentille qu'elle ?

- Roy ! hurla Diggle à bout sous la non réaction de ces amis

- je suis là. Désolé, Felicity va bien, elle les a reconnus

- d'accord on arrive au bar reprit Oliver d'une voix étonnement dur

- Oliver calme toi ! attend moi ! reprit Diggle

- Felicity fixa les écrans alarmé par le ton de son ami, poussant gentiment Roy pour pouvoir tapé rapidement sur les touches, orienta les caméras vers ces deux amis.

- il s'enfuit ! l'un d'eux s'enfuis ! haussa Roy en fixant leurs chef monté dans une auto.

Ils fixaient les caméras en apercevant Oliver se jeté brusquement sur l'un de ces assaillant, elle le reconnut, il porté à nouveau une caisse.

- vous m'entendez ! hurla Roy en ne voyant aucune réaction de ces amis.

L'on entendait que des essoufflements, des bruits de bagarre. Felicity zooma, ouvrit grand son regard sous un Oliver plus qu'en colère. Sa capuche était retombé en arrière montrant son visage et pourtant il s'en moqué, il asséné des coups à un homme déjà bien amoché.

- sa vous amuse de cambriolé des bar ! haussa hargneusement Oliver en frappant à nouveau l'homme qui n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

- Diggle ! va l'arrêté ! haussa Felicity apeuré qu'il le tue

Roy lui hurlé à tout bout de champ pour qu'on l'écoute mais ces deux amis étaient en pleine bagarre avec deux hommes, ou plutôt ils étaient en train de littéralement démolir deux de ces trois assaillant. Laissant leur chef, celui qui lui avait tant fait de mal s'enfuir.

- ce n'est pas eux ! arrêté ! eux ne mon rien fait ! il est parti ! hurla Felicity paniqué.

Ils ne l'entendirent pas, elle hurla de frustration, tapant fortement son poignet malade contre le bureau, elle gémit brusquement.

- Felicity ? Felicity ? reprit Oliver aussitôt, sa main à son oreille pour mieux l'entendre.

Elle gémit à nouveau tandis que Roy voulu l'examiné, elle ce dégagea. Elle se mit a pleuré piteusement sous la douleur mais surtout sous la fuite de son agresseur.

- Felicity ! hurla Oliver à bout, fixant en l'air à la recherche d'une caméra de surveillance.

- maintenant tu écoutes ! hurla la concerné en calmant ces larmes.

- Felicity reprit Oliver dans un murmure sous les larmes qu'il entendait

- allez-vous faire foutre dit-elle hargneusement en mettant une paire de chaussure rapidement. Tirant sa paire de clé d'auto en montant déjà rapidement mais difficilement les marches.

- ou tu vas ? reprit Roy apeuré sous l'état de son ami.

- ou elle va ? reprit Oliver le souffle court signe qu'il courait vers sa moto. Diggle a ces trousses.

- suis là ! hurla Diggle

Roy ce leva brusquement, grimpant les marches, voulu ouvrir la porte quand il entendit celle-ci ce verrouillé, il grogna, hurla le prénom de son amie.

- Roy ! hurla Oliver et Diggle à l'unisson

- elle a bloqué la porte ! hurla le concerné en s'acharnant sur celle-ci

- fait le code de secours reprit Oliver paniqué

- je ne le connais pas moi !

- 2811 reprit Diggle rapidement qui grillé un feu rouge, se rendant compte des chiffres qu'il disait lui rappelait quelques chose. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Oliver sous la signification de ces quatre chiffres, et Felicity n'avait meme pas tiqué !

Roy tapa rapidement, ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur une musique assourdissante, le Verdant était ouvert, pleine a craqué, il bouscula plusieurs personnes, hurla le nom de son amie, sorti brusquement de la boite, mettant de côté le fait est que ces amis hurlé à son oreilles. Son visage se tourné à gauche puis à droite rapidement, scannant les rues, courras quelques mètres d'une coté puis d'un autre, hurla le prénom de son amie.

- elle n'est plus la reprit Roy essoufflé

- elle a pris son auto ? reprit Oliver en ce garant devant Roy qui acquiesça, s'en suivit Diggle est son auto, Oliver reprit la route brusquement, son regard pointait sur les routes, cherchant la couleur pomme de sa voiture.

**A vos claviers ! ****=) j'attends vos com's**

**Breath In Breath Out**


	7. Chapitre 7 : ne dit pas ça

_**Chapitre 7 : ne dit pas ça, tu es toujours aussi mignonne**_

- _elle a pris son auto ? reprit Oliver en ce garant devant Roy qui acquiesça, s'en suivit Diggle est son auto, Oliver reprit la route brusquement, son regard pointait sur les routes, cherchant la couleur pomme de sa voiture._

Oliver fixait chaque rue ou il passait, ralentissant quand il croyait reconnaitre sa voiture. Accéléra en jurant quand il vit une jeune femme brune au volant.

- des nouvelle ? reprit Diggle lui aussi dans son auto.

- non reprit Oliver et Roy à l'unisson.

- envoi moi son adresse reprit Oliver en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait même pas ou elle habité.

- euh et je la trouve comment reprit Roy face au ordinateur

Oliver souffla frustré, sans elle, ils étaient totalement perdus.

- tu chercher la fenêtre noir reprit Diggle sur de lui

- j'y suis reprit Roy sérieusement

- c'est pour trouver tout sur n'importe qui, tape le nom de Felicity finit Diggle alors qu'Oliver lui se contenta d'écouté la discussion, à l'arrêt face à un feu rouge.

Il se trouvé en plein centre-ville, il fit demi-tour quand il croisa le regard de plusieurs passant, il jura, il était habillé en Arrow !

- je l'ai ! 19eme rue November, appartement 91 troisième étages reprit Roy en lisant les instruction.

-c'est ou ça ? grogna Oliver en se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait pas cette rue.

- au l'est de la ville, prêt de la bibliothèque Yellow, tu vois ? Repris Roy en tapant rapidement sur le clavier.

- oui, merci

- c'est juste en face de Yellow finit Roy alors qu'Oliver accéléra.

Felicity savait pertinemment qu'ils n'allaient pas tardés, tous avec leurs air affolé qui pour elle mériterait une bonne gifle. Elle ce gara doucement devant chez elle, fixant autour d'elle méfiante, la rue était bizarrement vide ce soir, sa main ce porta a son ventre, elle ferma rapidement son regard sous un étourdissement brusque, le rouvrit quand elle sentit son corps moins vacillant. Elle pointa son regard sur sa radio qui affichait 1h34 du matin, elle trembla légèrement. N'aimant plus être seule dehors à une heure pareille. Elle qui avant pouvait rester assise devant chez elle sans qu'aucune peur lui parvienne, sortir de son auto à ce moment précis la terrifiais. Elle verrouilla son auto quand elle crut entendre un bruit provenant de sa droite. Elle fixa son poignet, souffla en se souvenant comment cela avait était difficile de changé de vitesse avec celle-ci.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains quand elle leva son regard sur son appartement. Ouvrit rapidement la porte pour sortir toute aussi rapidement de son auto.

Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte de dehors vitré, s'engouffra dans ces escaliers alors qu'elle entendit des bruits dans sa cage d'escalier qui paraissait bien obscure, elle qui avait posé sa main sur l'accoudoir des escaliers elle la retira doucement, son regard se leva doucement vers les escaliers qu'elle pouvait voir en contre-plongée. Elle fronça son regard, le noir totale. Elle retint sa respiration avant de se faire marche arrière doucement jusqu'à que son dos heurte la baie vitré de l'entrée. Elle fixa les escaliers, un nouveau bruit, elle sursauta avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte se heurtant à un mur, un torse immense vêtu de cuir vert qui enroula sa taille aussitôt sous le choc. Elle sursauta affolé, levant son regard pour tomber sur Oliver le regard paniqué, en colère contre elle. Elle se détacha quand elle crut entendre son prénom chuchoté, le froid du soir la fit tremblé, il fixa sa tenue c'est-à-dire les habilles d'Oliver. Souffla avant d'enlevé son veston en cuire qu'elle déclina aussitôt, il lui tendit, elle le contourna.

- Felicity ! Haussa Oliver avec ce ton sans appel, il était en colère

En voyant qu'elle s'éloigné, il s'avança aussitôt vers elle a petit foulé

- Felicity répéta Oliver mais cette fois-ci avec cette intonation peiné

Elle se stoppa sous son ton

- quoi ! Haussât-elle brusquement en ce tournant.

Elle ce recula quand elle le vit proche, beaucoup trop proche de lui. Elle fixa son regard qui exprimé que tristesse ? Elle n'avait jamais vue ce regard. Elle s'avoua que depuis qu'elle c'était réveillé elle avait pu constater qu'Oliver la fixait bizarrement, la fixait avec émotions, des émotions à son encontre qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- pourquoi tu n'es pas monté ? dit-il en pointant le bâtiment derrière lui en gardant son regard contre le sien ou il put voir plusieurs émotions traversé son regard bleu-gris.

-je…mmh..commençât-elle troublé par cette question, il s'avança, elle recula, il se stoppa elle fit de même, il laissa échappé un soufflement d'agacement. – qu'est-ce que tu veux ? pourquoi t'es la ? dit-elle froidement.

Il leva son regard étonné sous ces questions au ton froid, à son tour de reculais alors qu'il crut enfin apercevoir une once d'émotion traversé son visage, de la peine sous son reculement.

- Felicity dit-il tout bas

- tu connais que mon nom ? Il faut mettre des mots pour exprimer ce que l'on ressent dit-elle à nouveau énervé.

Il la fixa à nouveau étonné.

- mes Felicity veulent tout dire, tu n'as qu'à en comprendre le sens dit-il piqué au vif, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi vulnérable devant une personne.

Elle le fixa étonné par le sens de ces mots, elle voulut parler quand une voiture se gara en plein milieu de la route, Diggle y sorti paniquer, souffla soulagé en voyant le regard noir de son amie.

- Felicity reprit Diggle soulagé.

Elle grogna, il la fixa étonné.

- quoi ! hurla celle-ci à bout de nerf.

- eh calme toi reprit Diggle en voyant son ton.

- ne cherche pas à comprendre, elle s'en prend à tout le monde reprit Oliver simplement.

La concerné leva son regard vers lui haineuse, se mordant la langue pour ne pas dire de méchanceté, souffla.

- tu sais ce qu'elle te dit celle qui s'en prend à tout le monde ? reprit Felicity en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant vers Oliver qui ne tiqua pas, resta stoïque sous sa venue

- je t'écoute reprit Oliver d'un air détaché

- je..je dit-elle étonné par ces mots, alors qu'il fronça son regard en croyant apercevoir son ancienne amie.

- Felicity dit-il doucement, peiné.

Elle recula sous le ton qu'il avait employé, elle devait se l'avouer, ces Felicity elle y comprenait tous ces sens. Et celui-ci montré qu'il s'en voulait.

- arrête avec ta compassion, je n'ai pas besoin de pitié dit-elle le regard brouillé par des larmes qu'elle retenait.

Elle fit demi-tour, rouvrit sa porte vitré avant de grimpé les marches hargneusement, oubliant sa peur passé, ouvrit rapidement la porte de son appartement. La fermant à double tour en fouillant activement toute les pièces pour ce prouvé qu'elle était bien seul chez elle. Elle fixa par la fenêtre, verrouillant celle-ci, se stoppa quand elle vit Diggle parlé a Oliver, le salué avant de grimpé à nouveau dans son auto. Elle souffla énervé quand elle vit Oliver se dirigé vers son immeuble. Au bout de moins d'une minutes il était la a toqué chez elle, alors qu'elle se demandé comment il avait ouvert la porte vitré.

- Felicity dit-il d'abord fortement en toquant

- va-t'en Oliver dit-elle en s'approchant de la porte, la gardant tout de même fermé

Elle l'entendit souffler de frustration, elle lui en faisait baver.

- je suis désolé dit-il doucement alors qu'il posé son front contre la porte.

Elle dut ce collé à la porte pour entendre ces mots, fixant la porte, ne se rendant même pas compte que sa main venait d'ouvrir sa porte, il recula étonné.

- désolé de quoi ? dit-elle doucement.

Il la fixa, beaucoup trop pour elle qui se mit à rougir sous son silence

- de ne pas t'avoir écouté.. On va le retrouvé dit-il en voulant faire un pas mais il se rétracta.

Elle se poussa doucement, montra de sa main son appartement pour qu'il rentre, il sourit intérieurement, sa Felicity réapparaissait doucement. Il entra doucement, fixant chaque recoin du salon et de la cuisine américaine. Après tout c'était la première fois qu'il venait.

- jolie couleur dit-il simplement

Elle sourit, elle qui voulait être en colère c'était raté. Il sourit sous le sien qui l'avait tant manqué ces quelques heures.

- c'est du bleu dit-elle en fixant son salon qu'elle aimé tant, elle avait mis tant de temps a le décoré.

- du bleu roi j'aime beaucoup cette couleur avoua Oliver étonnant Felicity qui en apprenait une nouvelle sur son boss.

- moi aussi, tu n'as pas encore vu ma chambre souris Felicity en ce mordant la langue sous son allusion, il sourit franchement cette fois-ci.

- euhm tu comprends ce que je voulais dire dit-elle rapidement

- oui ne t'inquiète pas dit-il en voyant sa gêne

- je reviens, je vais me douché rapidement et lavé tes vêtements et les mettre au sèche-linge dit-elle en sentant que ces cheveux partait dans tous les sens.

- je t'attends là dit-il en pointant le sol.

- assied toi, si ta faim fouille le frigo dit-elle en disparaissant.

- ah Felicity ? Haussa Oliver alors qu'elle réapparut.

- oui ? dit-elle en penchant légèrement son visage sur le côté.

- pour ta blessure essaye de ne pas la mouillé, met du plastique dessus, ne te mouille pas le ventre dit-il sérieux alors qu'il vit son regard ce voilé.

Il s'avança vers elle alors qu'elle se tournant en lâchant un oui bref, disparaissant, laissant un Oliver patois dans son salon. Il entendit l'eau coulé, il souffla, prit place sur un fauteuil avant de ce levé pour exploré les cadres sur le mur.

Felicity fixa son reflet étonné puis effrayait. Comment Oliver, Diggle ou même Roy pouvait lui parlé sans loucher sur son visage à la limite du bleu. Elle retira sa paire de lentille. Sortit de la douche sous l'œil étonné d'Oliver qui en l'entendant avait repris place rapidement sur le fauteuil. Elle le fixa étonné sous son souffle court, ne dit rien, montra sa paire de lunette qu'elle laissé poser sur le comptoir de sa cuisine avant de disparaitre. Il reprit son attention sur les tableaux accroché au mur tandis qu'elle s'enferma dans la douche.

Fixant à nouveau son reflet, sa main ce posa a sa lèvre ouverte, la moitié de son visage violé, elle ne c'était jamais sentit aussi pitoyable, elle renifla sous les larmes qui roulèrent silencieusement sur son visage maltraité. Prit un gant de bain pour ce lavé rapidement.

Oliver fixa étonné puis subjugué ces nombreuses peintures accroché au mur, il trouva sur un bureau qui avait une forme bizarre plusieurs dessin. C'était un bureau à dessin ! Il le fixa étonné, s'affirmant qu'il ne connaissait presque rien de son amie. S'approcha pour pouvoir voir les dessins, tantôt fait au crayon, à la craie grasse ou à la peinture. Il tourna son regard vers le mur à nouveau, souffla émerveillé sous le paysage montagneux, s'approcha pour voir signé en bas à droite le prénom de son amie. Il lâcha un « wah » émerveillé, n'y croyant pas. Portant à nouveau son regard sur le bureau ou un livret de feuille immense y était posé, voyant la couleur vert s'y échappé il ouvrit doucement le carnet de feuille A3, regardant rapidement autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'elle ne le prenne pas la main dans le sac. Il ouvrit le carnet, son souffle ce coupa, un portrait de lui de profil y était peint d'une manière magnifique. Il reprit sa respiration, fixant toute les teintes de vert qu'elle avait employé pour donner un effet de dégradé impressionnant. Et le peu qu'il pouvait voir de son visage caché par sa capuche d'Arrow l'avait impressionné, scotché, il lui ressemblait tant ! Il se recula, fixa l'heure accrochait au plafond, voilà une demi-heure que Felicity était enfermé dans cette salle de bain, il fit un pas vers sa chambre, s'arrêta sous le bruit d'eau qui avait cessé.

- Felicity ? dit-il fortement pour ce faire entendre

- je..J'arrive ! dit-elle fortement

- ça va ? Questionnât-il inquiet sous le son de sa voix qu'il avait reconnu tel étant perdu, perturbé.

- oui ! Je mets tes habilles aux sèche-linge comme ça tu pourras te changé avant de partir dit-elle cette fois-ci sûre d'elle.

- ah d'accord merci haussat-il en reprenant place sur le fauteuil.

Elle apparut au moment où son corps toucha le fauteuil noir, il tourna son regard vers elle, elle avait revêtu sa paire de lunette, une nouvelle, celle-ci faisait retro lui allant parfaitement. Il continua de la fixait, ces long cheveux mouillé, blond, détaché retombant à son dos, fixant son visage qui semblait reprendre des couleurs doucement. Optant pour un pyjama noir et un léger pull turquoise. Elle fronça son regard.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? dit-elle en mettant la bouilloire en marche

- ah euh rien dit-il penaud

Elle le fixa étonné, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, avec peu d'assurance.

- du thé ? dit-elle en sortant déjà deux tasses.

- oui merci dit-il en se levant pour la rejoindre, elle lui fit signe de se rasseoir, il s'exécuta.

- ils se sont fait arrêtés ? dit-elle en lui montrant deux saveurs différentes, il comprit aussitôt ou elle voulait en venir.

- oui, Lence les a récupérer dit-il en lui pointant le thé à la menthe. Elle acquiesça en y sortant deux doseuses.

- eux deux ne m'avait rien fait..sa devait être juste ces larbins dit-elle en versant l'eau chaude dans les tasses. – combien de sucre ?

- comme toi dit-il simplement en assimilant ces mots

Elle s'avança vers lui, lui tandis sa tasse, prenant place sur le petit fauteuil face au sien. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table, il copia son geste en touillant son verre.

- je suis désolé Felicity dit-il sincère

- pourquoi ?

- de l'avoir laissé s'enfuir.. d'être pas arriver à tant ..je t'avais promis que rien ne t'arriverais avouât-il peiné son regard pointé sur son visage.

- c'n'est pas beau à voir hein dit-elle en voyant son regard pointé sur le sien

- ne dit pas ça, tu es toujours aussi mignonne dit-il rapidement avant de se rendre compte de ces mots, elle le fixa étonné puis souris.

- le violé me va comme un gant dit-elle en pointant son visage, il sourit.

- je suis désolé dit-il à nouveau.

Elle sourit faiblement en buvant dans sa tasse, se levant sous le bruit de sa machine qui indiqué qu'elle avait fini, elle lui tandis ces habilles, il sourit, elle pointa sa chambre.

- tu peux te changer dans ma chambre dit-elle doucement

- merci dit-il en s'avança honteux

Il ferma la porte, regarda rapidement autour de lui, sentant l'odeur de Felicity, il sourit en se changeant rapidement. Habillé en sportif, il posa ces affaires sur le lit, fixa autour de lui, sa chambre était minutieusement décoré offrant un dégradé de couleur de bleu sur le mur. Il posa sa main sur le mur subjugué, fixant son immense lit. Il fixa la porte puis dans un élan il se jeta sur le lit, ces mains vinrent ce placé derrière sa tête, fixant le plafond ou des dizaines d'étoile éclairée la pièce, fixa le plafond à nouveau émerveillé. Son lit était incroyablement confortable, il se prit a fermé son regard quelques secondes puis le rouvrit brusquement, souris sous l'odeur de son amie qui habité le lit. Il se leva, sentant son haut, la lessive de Felicity, à nouveau un sourire bête avant de franchir à nouveau la porte pour la trouvé assise à la même place.

- ils te vont mieux qu'à moi souris Felicity d'un petit sourire.

Il sourit son regard fronçait comme à son habitude, reprenant place en face d'elle. Affichant à nouveau un visage attristé, elle le fixa étonné puis comprit, il s'en voulait.

- ce n'est pas ta faute…Oliver ? reprit-elle en penchant son visage vers lui

Il s'avança à son tour vers elle en haussant ces sourcils pour qu'elle continue.

- pourquoi l'avoir frappé autant ? je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi.. dit-elle doucement en se noyant dans son regard bleu.

Elle le vit fronçait son regard, lâchant son regard pour fixait sa joue, sa lèvre ouverte, son regard s'affaissa. Il se leva, prit place sur la table en bois, il posa doucement sa main contre sa joue blessé, elle frémit non sur la douleur mais tout autre chose.

- désolé dit-il pensant à tort, et pourtant il laissa sa main posé contre sa joue. Sa main glissa sur sa lèvre ouverte, elle le fixa hypnotisais. Il reposa sa main à sa joue.

- pour ce qu'ils t'on fait dit-il en captant son regard qui devint embuais, touché par ces mots.

- ça va.. dit-elle la voix vibrante.

Il sourit attristé, sa main toujours bloqué contre sa joue

- non tu ne vas pas bien.. Ne me mens pas Felicity dit-il d'un ton de supplice.

Elle posa doucement son front contre son épaule. Il se braqua, puis souris, en posant sa main à son dos le tapotant doucement alors qu'elle ce calmé contre lui. Il posa doucement sa main à son crâne, l'entendit retenir son souffle

- ça te fait toujours mal ? interrogea Oliver

- non mentis Felicity en retenant une grimace alors qui avait sa main posé exactement où elle avait mal.

- Felicity dit-il doucement

- oui toujours dit-elle en voulant lever son visage, mais il l'en empêcha, la gardant contre lui, se prit a la serré possessif contre lui. Elle le fixa étonné, sourit doucement en l'entendant souffler serein ? C'était dit, pensée plutôt, Oliver Queen agissais bizarrement avec elle, non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas au contraire.

- ça va ? dit-elle tout bas, contre lui.

Il sourit attristé.

- c'est à moi de te poser la question dit-il toujours contre elle.

- maintenant oui, avant non avoua Felicity.

Il se détacha sous ces mots, la bloquant dans son regard bleu, elle se sentit gêné.

- pourquoi non avant ? dit-il sérieux

Elle le fixa, réfléchis, il la regarda en silence.

- je suis désolé pour mes mots, mon ton froid.. c'est que je me sens.. dit-elle en ce stoppant.

- dis-moi dit-il tout bas, intentionné

- je me sens faible et idiote d'être tombé dans ce piège qui..qui maintenant me terrifie. Dit-elle doucement son regard gris dans le sien attristé par ces mots. – quand tu m'as trouvé devant mon bâtiment commençât-elle, il acquiesça. – j'ai paniqué pour un rien, j'ai entendu un bruit un infime bruit dans le couloir et je n'ai pas pu monter une seule marche avoua Felicity en le fixant, affichant un petit sourire d'excuse.

- c'est normal Felicity dit-il tout bas en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

- non ça ne l'est pas dit-elle attristé.

Il s'avança vers elle, posa ces mains sur ces joues, elle le fixa étonné

- quand je suis rentré de l'île, chaque bruit, chaque courant d'air me faisait sursauté, je verrouillé les portes les vérifié plusieurs fois.. tu vas bien dit-il sérieux.

Elle le fixa étonné qu'il lui parle de son séjour alors qu'habituellement elle n'avait eu droit tout comme Diggle au grande ligne.

- je..

- tu vas bien Felicity dit-il à nouveau, ces mains glissant doucement vers sa nuque la faisant frissonner mais surtout son visage s'affaissa sous la douleur. Il la fixa étonné, retirant ces mains pensant l'avoir serré trop fort.

- je ne me sens pas bien dit-elle en se sentant vacillé alors qu'il la rattrapa brusquement paniqué.

- Felicity ! dit-il paniqué en l'allongeant sur le fauteuil, elle ouvrit son regard perdue, troublé, elle recula brusquement paniqué alors qu'il leva ces mains en signe de paix. Voyant dans son regard une lueur étrange, elle avait peur de lui. Elle se leva brusquement, il la copia, ne la comprenant pas.

- qui..qui êtes-vous ? dit-elle apeuré alors qu'il ouvrit son regard abasourdis.

- quoi ? Felicity ? qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? dit-il étonné alors qu'elle recula apeuré, il ce stoppa brusquement.

- qui êtes-vous ! répétât-elle apeuré.

_**Voilà voilà ! à vos claviers ! Désolé pour les fautes ou n'importe qu'elle moment incompréhensible ! j'attends vos avis !**_

_**Breath In Breath Out 3**_


	8. Chapitre 8: la couleur de votre couple?

_**Chapitre 8 : **__**la couleur de votre couple ?**_

_- qui..qui êtes-vous ? dit-elle apeuré alors qu'il ouvrit son regard abasourdis._

_- quoi ? Felicity ? qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? dit-il étonné alors qu'elle recula apeuré, il ce stoppa brusquement._

_- qui êtes-vous ! répétât-elle apeuré. _

- c'est moi, Felicity, Oliver dit-il doucement pour la calmé, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivé, puis il vit sa main se posé à son crane, à son cou elle gémit sous la douleur, il comprit, prit son téléphone pour composer le numéro de Diggle.

- vous appelez qui ? dit-elle paniqué en reculant alors qu'il leva sa main pour la calmé.

- calme toi Felicity c'est moi Oliver répéta le concerné toute aussi paniqué qu'elle.

- on est ou là ? dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle paniqué.

Il la fixa déstabilisé, perdue, effrayait, que lui arrivait-elle ?! Il parla rapidement à Diggle, raccrocha pour trouver Felicity la main sur la porte, il s'avança aussitôt l'empêchant de sortir, elle recula effrayait.

- calme toi Felicity dit-il en voyant qu'elle voulait hurler, posant sa main à sa bouche.

- calme toi et j'enlève ma main, je ne te ferais rien dit-il dépité sous le regard apeuré qu'il voyait.

Elle acquiesça apeuré, il retira sa main doucement, elle voulut s'enfuir à nouveau, il souffla déstabilisé, la retenant par la taille faisant bien attention a ne pas posé sa main à son ventre. Elle gigota, voulu hurlé à nouveau, il posa directement sa main à sa bouche.

- Felicity, c'est moi Oliver..Oliver Queen, ton ami dit-il tout proche d'elle.

Elle ce braqua, se débâta en le frappant au ventre, le pliant en deux, il la lâcha sous la douleur. Elle se stoppa brusquement alors qu'il voulut la calmé, il la fixa étonné, elle regarda autour d'elle perdue, tomba sur Oliver qui ne fit aucun geste. Elle leva ces mains en signe de peur.

- ne me faite pas de mal s'il vous plait..dépêchez-vous..vous êtes combien ? dit-elle rapidement perdue, des souvenirs plein la tête tandis qu'il la fixa étonné.

Elle posa ces mains à son crâne, il comprit, se souvint, c'était ce qu'elle leur avait dit ce soir-là. Elle tapota plusieurs fois son crâne, il s'avança rapidement, posa sa main sur les siennes stoppant son gestes, elle leva son regard embuais, il la fixa peiné.

- parle-moi Felicity dit-il tout proche d'elle qu'elle fut hypnotisais quelques secondes.

- je..Felicity ? dit-elle bégayante, il nettoya ces larmes rapidement.

- c'est toi Felicity..moi c'est Oliver dit-il à quelques centimètre de son visage.

- Oliver dit-elle perdue, il acquiesça, ne voyant que de la crainte et de la peur dans son regard.

- je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive dit-elle paniqué

Il capta son regard à nouveau.

- tu es Felicity Smoak, mon amie dit-il en la fixant intensément.

- je suis Felicity Smoak répéta-elle penaud, il acquiesça.

- qu'est-ce qu'on fait la ? et vous.. Oliver ? c'est ça ? dit-elle alors que ces larmes roulé silencieusement sur son visage meurtrie.

Il acquiesça sous ces mots, elle posa ces mains à son visage avant de gémir

- qu'est-ce que j'ai ? dit-elle en tâtant son visage doucement, une grimace de douleur accrochait sur celui-ci.

- tu.. commença Oliver puis se stoppa. – tu es tombé dans les escaliers dit-il sûr de lui.

Elle le jaugea du regard, puis sentit une douleur à son ventre, elle leva doucement son pull, fixa étonné le pansement accroché à celui-ci. Elle ce recula apeuré, se heurta à la porte.

- tu mens ! haussât-elle à nouveau paniqué.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte tombant sur Diggle qui la rattrapa aussitôt, elle se mit a hurlé brusquement, Diggle étonné, posa sa main contre sa bouche, Oliver lui fit signe d'entrée, il referma la porte derrière lui qui la maintenait toujours, elle se mit à ce débattre violement.

- Felicity calme toi..calme toi c'est moi John dit-il tout bas, prêt de son oreille.

Oliver ce pointa devant elle, Diggle la tenait toujours l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Il voulut parler mais tomba dans son regard tétanisé, fit signe a Diggle pour qu'il la lâche, ce qu'il fit doucement, elle fit un pas de côté pour pouvoir les voir tous les deux.

- qu'est-ce que vous me voulez dit-elle énervé cette fois-ci.

- l'on veut t'aider reprit doucement Oliver en faisant un pas vers elle, elle fronça son regard en reculant, ce plaçant prêt de la fenêtre du salon.

- regarde..c'est toi reprit Oliver en pointant une photo accroché au mur ou elle y était représentait avec sa mère.

Diggle les fixait étonné, certes il avait compris ce que son ami lui avait dit au téléphone mais là, il ne s'attendait pas a trouvé Felicity ainsi.

- c'est moi dit-elle en s'avançant fixant le cadre étonné, Oliver jeta un regard vers Diggle qui acquiesça, ils devaient l'emmené à l'hôpital.

- Felicity ? reprit Diggle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayait.

Elle ne se retourna pas, ne c'étant pas reconnu, Oliver tenté de ce calmé en voyant son amie totalement perdu, perdu loin d'eux, de lui. Elle fixa la photo hypnotisait, son regard ce ferma torturé de ces souvenirs perdus. Elle posa sa main à sa nuque avant de gémir sous la douleur.

- Fe-li-ci-ty reprit Oliver de ce ton qu'elle appréciait tant.

Elle se tourna aussitôt vers le concerné qui affichait une mine détruite, elle fronça son regard.

- Oliver ? ça va ? reprit Felicity, sa Felicity qui semblait à nouveau normal, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Il la fixa étonné, s'approcha d'elle, la prenant dans ces bras brusquement alors qu'elle le fixa étonné.

- Felicity dit-il tout bas soulagé

- Ollie qu'est ce qui ce passe ? John ? t'es venu quand ? dit-elle étonné alors que Diggle fixa Oliver perturbé.

- Felicity c'est bien toi ? tu me reconnais ? reprit Oliver en se détachant d'elle alors qu'elle sourit sous ces mots.

- qu'est-ce que tu racontes Oliver bien sûr que je te reconnais dit-elle étonné.

- on l'emmène à l'hôpital, maintenant reprit Diggle en ouvrant la porte.

- hin ? pourquoi ? tu vas bien John ? tu es blessé reprit elle paniqué.

- non Felicity, c'est toi qui ne va pas bien reprit Diggle en prenant une veste pour la tendre à Felicity qui le fixa étonné.

- quoi ? je comprends rien là, on m'explique, mon ventre va bien ? du moins je crois non ? dit-elle en fixant Oliver qui la poussa doucement vers la sortie, il prit ces clés.

- ce n'est pas ton ventre, à l' instant tu ne me reconnaissais plus avoua Oliver attristé alors qu'elle ouvrit son regard étonné.

- mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je t'es servi du thé, on a parlé..je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis dit-elle perdue.

- il y a une minutes Felicity tu ne me reconnaissais plus, tu avais peur de moi, tu ne te souvenait même plus de ton nom, on va à l'hôpital dit-il d'un ton dur alors que Diggle souffla sous son ton, sachant qu'il avait peur mais agir ainsi ne servait à rien. Il tourna son regard vers Felicity qui avait le regard attristé.

- je ne comprends pas, je t'es servi du thé Oliver dit-elle la voix tremblante

Le concerné leva son regard, se maudit sous son tact, s'approcha d'elle doucement.

- excuse-moi.. c'est juste que tu m'as fait peur, écoute moi Felicity, il y'à quelques minutes tu ne te souvenais plus de moi ni de toi-même, tu étais effrayais, tétanisé et moi de même alors s'il te plait on va à l'hôpital dit-il doucement face à elle, le regard peiné, elle acquiesça, prit son manteau, le mit en enfilant une paire de chaussure, tirant sa carte d'assurance.

- on dit quoi ? pour ça ? dit-elle en descendant les escaliers avec ces amis, elle pointa son visage.

- euhm..reprit Diggle penaud.

- une chute dans les escaliers reprit Oliver sûr de lui.

- une sale chute alors reprit Felicity doucement alors que Diggle sourit en prenant la place du conducteur, Oliver prit place derrière avec Felicity qui le fixa étonné qu'il ne veuille pas monter à l'avant.

- j'ai quelques choses a vérifié dit-il à Felicity qui se laissa faire.

Elle mit sa ceinture, lui la tourna doucement, il dégagea doucement ces cheveux encore humide, faisant retombé sa veste de quelques centimètre pour pouvoir voir sa nuque, il alluma la lumière alors que Diggle prenait la route de l'hôpital. Il retint un juron en voyant la nuque de son ami rouge bordeaux, suivant la route pour tomber sur sa chevelure.

- c'est son cou, il est rouge foncé reprit Oliver paniqué alors que Diggle accéléra.

Felicity se braque, essayant de voir la partir concerné, bien sûr impossible, Oliver l'immobilisa.

- tu n'arriveras pas avoir repris Oliver doucement sous son geste, elle se tourna pour le fixait.

- c'est là ? dit-elle en pointant son cou, il acquiesça, elle posa doucement sa main, elle ce mordit la langue sous la douleur alors que si elle n'y touché pas elle ne ressentait rien, c'était bien ça le problème. Oliver vis son visage ce contracté, il prit sa main la retira de son cou.

- n'y touche pas je ne veux pas que ça recommence dit-il perdue

- je t'ai vraiment oublié ? dit-elle apeurer, il acquiesça

- je suis tombé des escaliers, est me suis cogné la tête dit-elle sûre d'elle à son tour, il acquiesça à nouveau.

- il ne faut pas qu'il voit ton ventre reprit Diggle en se garant aux urgence, elle acquiesça à son tour, descendant avec l'aide d'Oliver qui remarqua que son ventre la faisait souffrir. Ce demandant bien comment elle allait tenir assise face à un médecin sans siller pour son ventre.

- vous êtes tombé ? dans les escaliers ? reprit le médecin septique, Diggle venait de rentré chez lui pour rejoindre Layla, les laissant seul. - et lui c'est votre petit ami ? reprit toujours le médecin avec cet air méfiant.

Ils acquiescèrent, Oliver c'était présenté ainsi pour pouvoir rentré avec elle. Felicity assise depuis maintenant une demi-heure sur ce lit blanc grimaça à nouveau sous son ventre, Oliver posa sa main sur la sienne essayant de lui donner du courage, le médecin fixa leurs mains puis pensa a tort, Oliver comprit.

- je ne la frappe pas ! naa mais ça va pas ! dit-il hors de lui alors que Felicity comprit les regard attristé du médecin sur elle, elle posa à nouveau sa main contre celle d'Oliver pour le calmé, ce qui marcha, il souffla

- je suis tombé dans les escaliers, je n'ai pas voulu allumé la lumière et j'ai trébuché reprit Felicity d'un ton calme, surprenant les deux hommes de la pièce.

- vous en êtes sur ? reprit le médecin en jetant un regard à son poignet blessé

- il ne me ferait jamais de mal, jamais dit-elle sincère alors qu'Oliver tourna son regard vers elle sous son ton.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un médecin âgée, il sourit à son interne puis a Oliver et Felicity les salua bienveillant, il prit le dossier de son interne, lu attentivement, ne sillant en aucun cas, comme si cela était normal de perdre la mémoire pour la retrouvé quelques minutes plus tard.

- je peux ? reprit le médecin en s'approchant de Felicity qui acquiesça, il mit des gants, fit le tour en voyant qu'Oliver ne voulait pas bouger. - petit ami ? souris le médecin au cheveux gris.

- oui reprit Oliver en ce calmant sous la gaieté de ce médecin

- je vais soulever vos cheveux pour vous examiner dit-il en mêlant la parole au geste, elle grimaça quand elle sentit ces mains froide posé contre son cou, elle gémit alors qu'il se mit à tâté la partie rouge, Oliver caressa sa main pour essayer de la calmé, impossible quand il vit son visage blêmir.

- vous lui faites mal reprit colérique Oliver en fixant le médecin qui lui sourit désolé

- j'y suis obligé, désolé dit-il sincère alors que Felicity sera sa main pour qu'il se taise.

- Melle Smoak ? vous devez me dire sur une échelle de 1 à 10 votre douleur se trouve ou ? reprit le médecin en posant sa main à nouveau à sa nuque.

- la je n'ai pas mal dit-elle en calmant sa voix.

- et la ?

- 6 dit-elle sûre d'elle.

- la ?

- 8 dit-elle en serrant la main d'Oliver voyant bien qu'elle mentait.

- vous en êtes sur ? pas plus ? questionna le médecin en remontant cette fois-ci sur sa chevelure où il vit l'origine, il fronça son regard alors qu'Oliver fixait le médecin

- 9 ? questionna Felicity..

Le médecin souris en se mettant face à elle, prit place sur un tabouret.

- j'aurais dit 10 moi reprit le médecin en fouillant des tiroirs alors qu'Oliver fixa peiné son amie qui lui mentait depuis de longues heures. - retiré vos lunette reprit le médecin en allumant une petit lampe.

Elle s'exécuta, fronçant le regard sous la lumière brut qui éclairé son regard gris, le médecin se rapprocha, fixa attentivement ces yeux, lui posant plusieurs questions en même temps, comment elle s'appelait, ou elle vivait, des questions sur sa vie, il sourit plusieurs fois sous son babillement, Oliver aussi.

- je vais vous reposer les même questions mais en y ajoutant des autres plus prononçais, qui touche vos émotions, je vais mettre ma main à votre nuque sans y appuyé dit-il en voyant la peur à son visage, elle acquiesça.

- votre nom ? dit-il alors qu'il venait de posé sa main à sa nuque

- Felicity Smoak dit-elle doucement alors qu'Oliver ne cessé de la fixait, sa main contre la sienne, la trouvant étonnamment calme.

- votre date de naissance ?

- 28/11/86

- ce qui vous fait ?

- 28 ans souris Felicity sous la simplicité de ces questions

- vous travaillez ou ? continua le médecin toujours proche d'elle, sa main à sa nuque, son regard fixait le siens intensément, elle commençais à se sentir mal à l'ais, le médecin souris.

- à Queen Industrie dit-elle sûre d'elle

- je sais que je vous gêne mais vous devez me regardé, tout le temps, je regarde si quelques chose d'anormal passe par votre jolie regard gris repris le médecin

- ils sont bleu reprit Oliver faisant rire le médecin

- monsieur Queen ne vous inquiété pas, je suis marié, et puis elle a l'âge de ma fille souris le médecin alors qu'Oliver se sentit penaud.

Les questions continuèrent, sur son lieu de naissance, le nom de sa mère, de son père tout y passa, Oliver lui écouté attentivement en apprenant plus sur son amie.

- votre petit ami ? reprit le médecin

Felicity le regarda étonné, Oliver le fixa à son tour

- je vous avais dit des nouvelle questions, répondez, je vais appuyer doucement cette fois-ci dit-il sérieux.

- Oliver Queen reprit Felicity difficilement, ces mots elle avait tant voulu les prononçais dans d'autre circonstance, et surtout sans mentir.

- moi qui pensée qu'il était célibataire reprit l'interne au regard mauvais alors qu'Oliver le fixa dur sous ces mots.

- Docteur Sir qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? reprit le médecin sans se retourné alors que le concerné s'excusa, le médecin sourit à Felicity puis à Oliver. - ça fait combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ? reprit le médecin en appuyant à sa nuque, son visage s'affaissa brusquement.

- je…je dit-elle perdue alors que le médecin s'approcha d'elle, calmant sa panique, Oliver la fixa paniqué sous son bug total

- prenez votre temps reprit doucement le médecin alors qu'Oliver serra sa main sous son état.

- on peut dire deux ans dit-elle en ce calmant alors qu'Oliver sourit sous sa réponse, après tout ce n'était pas un mensonge, ils se connaissaient depuis deux ans maintenant.

- mensonge ! il est célibataire ! c'est un don juan ! reprit l'interne irrité.

- sortez tout de suite reprit le médecin d'un ton neutre qui le fit frissonné, il sortit aussitôt.

Oliver fixa le médecin étonné puis reprit son regard sur l'interne qui sorti, voyant son regard le fixait d'un regard mauvais, il souffla ce demandant s'il le connaissait de son « avant » pour qu'il le déteste autant.

- ça fait longtemps souris le médecin en voyant tant d'amour dans le regard de Felicity.

- oui souris Felicity sincèrement, le regard serein

- je vais appuyait à nouveau mais je pense savoir ce que vous avez, encore quelques questions .

Elle acquiesça en serrant la main d'Oliver qui caressa la sienne pour la calmé, le médecin les fixa souriant.

- votre premier rencontre ? dit-il en émettant une pression, elle gémit cette fois ci, Oliver serra sa mâchoire quand il vit sa main perdre toute force contre la sienne

- dans mon bureau…il est venu me demandé de l'aide, son regard sur moi, d'un bleu magnifique reprit Felicity dans ces souvenirs alors que le médecin ainsi qu'Oliver la fixèrent étonné.

- ah l'amour ! reprit le médecin touché par ces mots alors qu'Oliver ce reprit, affichant un petit sourire. – comme vous me parlé de couleur on va continuer dans ces ton-là, la couleur des nuages dit-il en mettant une pression, elle gémit, Oliver blêmit

- blanc

- la couleur des feuilles ?

- ça dépend des saisons dit-elle doucement, retenant sa douleur en elle, les deux hommes sourirent.

- oui mais en ce moment de l'année ?

- il n'y a pas de feuilles

- exacte reprit le médecin penaud. – la couleur de votre plat préfère et cité ma le

- noir, c'est ces gâteau au chocolat ou il y a du lait à l'intérieur reprit-elle sérieuse alors qu'Oliver la fixa étonné, puis souris en se souvint un jour ou il l'avait vu en enchainé cinq sans soucis, le médecin sourit a nouveau.

- vous me compliqué la tâche taquina le médecin.

- bon alors blanc comme la sauce des pattes à la crème dit-elle sérieuse faisant sourire à nouveau Oliver.

- la couleur du mur derrière moi ?

- jaune pale

- la couleur de votre couple ? dit-il sérieusement alors que les deux concerné le fixèrent étonné.

- vert roi, vert comme l'herbe en hiver qui avec lui me semble être l'été, vert comme cette île ou j'ai senti mon cœur s'attisé pour s'éteindre avoua Felicity dans ces souvenirs, la main du médecin appuyé vers le haut de son cou.

Il la fixa étonné alors qu'Oliver avait compris chaque mot qui il en était sur lui était adressé. L'île, ce jour où il lui avait dit qu'eux deux avait joué le jeu, pas si sûr. Il sentit son cœur s'affaissé sous ces mots, une sensation désagréable, s'avouant qu'il lui avait fait du mal alors qu'il ressentait tant pour elle. Se demandant s'il elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle disait ? Il pointa son regard vers elle qui semblait si peiné à cet instant qu'il voulait lui hurlé son amour.

– est ce qu'il vous frappe ? reprit le médecin sérieux alors que Felicity ouvrit grand son regard étonné, Oliver attristé par ces mots. – ne répondez pas J'ai ma réponse, c'était juste pour en être sûr reprit le médecin souriant.

- sur de quoi ? questionna Felicity alors que le médecin ce leva, retira ces gants, écrit activement sur son dossier.

- que vous vous aimiez, qu'il ne vous frappe pas dit-il en levant son regard souriant, tendant une feuille à Oliver qui le fixa étonné.

- et comment ? reprit Felicity étonné.

- dans son regard dit-il en pointant Oliver qui pour la première fois de sa vie se sentit rougir, alors que Felicity tourna son visage vers lui, oubliant les mots qu'elle venait de dire. – je suis de la vieille école.. souris le médecin alors que Felicity regardais encore Oliver qui ne savait plus où ce mettre.

- vous le rendez mal à l'aise je pense reprit le médecin en prenant place sur un bureau, écrivant activement avant de se retourné vers eux tandis que Felicity souris sous le visage d'Oliver qui lui fronça son regard pour lui faire fuir son regard, impossible.

- je ne l'es jamais rendu mal à l'aise habituellement c'est l'inverse souris Felicity alors qu'Oliver souris sous ces mots.

- regarde les avec ce regard, et il rougira à nouveau taquina le médecin faisant rire Felicity, sourire Oliver. – bon trêve de plaisanterie, la feuille que je vous ai donné c'est pour faire une petite radio au 7 ème étage de suite, je vais vous y emmené vu que mon interne a décidé de trop parlé aujourd'hui.

- une radio ? c'est grave ? reprit aussitôt Oliver.

- je ne pense pas, j'ai déjà connu ce cas plusieurs fois, mais je veux en être sur allons-y reprit le médecin en ouvrant la porte.

Oliver aida Felicity a ce levé, sautant de son perchoir, il posa ces mains a sa taille pour qu'elle retrouve son équilibre, elle le fixa étonné, il lui sourit avant de lui montrer la sortie.

Felicity souffla à nouveau, allongé dans cette machine imposante, heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas claustrophobe !

- encore quelques minutes reprit le médecin souriant sous ces soufflement à répétition, Oliver assis à côté du médecin.

- vous me dites ça depuis déjà au moins 20 minutes rétorqua Felicity faisant sourire les deux hommes plus la femme qui s'occupé de la machine.

- je sais, parlez-nous alors reprit le médecin en remplissant son dossier d'admission avec l'aide d'Oliver.

- je pense que j'ai déjà parlé pour une éternité dit-elle en se taisant sous le rire du médecin.

- voilà c'est fini ! reprit la femme en stoppant la machine, Oliver ce leva pour aller à son encontre mais la femme le stoppa. – déjà que vous n'avez pas le droit à être ici souris la femme alors qu'Oliver la fixa étonné, puis questionna le médecin.

- je connaissais votre père souris le médecin. – même s'il avait beaucoup d'ennemi moi j'étais son ami reprit le médecin simplement alors qu'Oliver le fixa étonné.

- Alors docteur qu'est-ce que j'ai ? reprit Felicity en réajustant son haut.

Le médecin ne lui répondit pas, fixait les images qui c'était affichait face à lui

- ce sont vos radios expliqua la femme alors que Felicity se fit toute petite, Oliver lui fixait les cliché n'y comprenant rien. Entreprit de regardé le visage de médecin qui semblait réfléchir, il zooma des parties, les analysa dans tous les angles. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se tourne vers eux.

- asseyez-vous reprit le médecin en les fixant sérieux, Oliver ce leva puisqu'il resté qu'une seule place, elle posa sa main à son épaule pour qu'il resté assis il comprit, elle avait mal au ventre, impossible de prendre place, il l'attira vers lui sous son regard étonné, le regard attendris des deux médecins alors qu'il entoura sa taille finement, elle resté debout mais si proche de lui qu'elle se sentit rougir, il fit comme si tout allait bien. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait la prendre prêt d'elle, à cet instant il avait la meilleur excuse au monde.

- donc, ce n'est rien de grave reprit le médecin alors qu'Oliver souffla soulagé, Felicity le fixa étonné. – ce n'est que partiel, vous avez reçu un coup assez fort, donc votre cerveau a eu comme un électrochoc, Face à la perte de mémoire passagère, le mot d'ordre est donc le calme et la maîtrise des émotions. Ce ne sera pas évident mais il est simplement recommandé de respiré ou que l'on vous parle Reprit le médecin doucement pour qu'ils assimilent tout.

- comment a-t-elle retrouvé la mémoire ? reprit le medecin

- je n'en sais rien avoua Oliver

- il m'a appelé reprit doucement Felicity dans ces souvenirs alors que l'attention ce porta sur elle, elle rougit alors qu'Oliver caressé sa hanche pour qu'elle continue, impossible elle était encore plus mal à l'aise faisant sourire la femme attendris.

- comment ça, il vous à appeler ? reprit le médecin intéressé.

- il a prononcé mon nom avouât-elle.

_**Hello people ! alors que pensez-vous de cette suite ? =)**_

_**J'attends plus que quatre commentaire please quand je vois le nombre de lecteurs j'aimerais plus d'avis pour ou contre une suite ? Sinon je finis la fiction comme ça ! =p**_

_**Signé Breath In Breath Out**_

_**Ps : je viens enfin de mettre le titre de la fiction mais plus loin =) alors si vous voulez la suite plus de commentaire pour donner votre avis =) Big Thanks !**_


	9. Chapter 9 ouvre ta bouche Oliver

_**Chapitre 9 : **__**ouvre ta bouche Oliver**_

_- comment a-t-elle retrouvé la mémoire ? _

_- je n'en sais rien avoua Oliver_

- il m'a appelé reprit doucement Felicity dans ces souvenirs alors que l'attention ce porta sur elle, elle rougit alors qu'Oliver caressé sa hanche pour qu'elle continue, impossible elle était encore plus mal à l'aise faisant sourire la femme attendris.

- comment ça il vous appelle ? reprit le médecin intéressé.

- il a prononcé mon nom avouât-elle penaud.

- ce n'était pas la première fois avoua Oliver tracassé.

- tu as utilisé ce ton. Ce ton qui me calme dit-elle doucement alors qu'il la fixa touché.

- je pense que tout est dit taquina le médecin touché lui aussi. – ce n'est que passager, si cela dure encore dans un mois revenez me voir, ces radios son parfaite, je vous prescris de la pommade pour votre nuque, des antidouleur pour la tête dit-il en écrivant sur une feuille puis leurs tendis.

- c'est tout ? reprit Felicity étonné.

- Tout ce qu'il faut faire c'est de patienter et de répondre calmement aux questions de Melle Smoak, il faut la faire inspirer et expirer à fond tout en récitant quelques mots pour qu'elle se retrouve la plus commune est de dire « Je suis calme, je vais y arriver ». La perte de mémoire passagère s'estompe, essayé de dormir sur le côté pour ne pas toucher la nuque, c'est l'un élément déclencheur pour vos pertes de mémoire, ou n'importe qu'elle autre vive douleur.

- la douleur ? reprit Felicity en fixant son ventre

- oui, car quand vous avez une vive douleur, cela envoi plusieurs message jusqu'à votre cerveau, et ici la partie la plus sensible, ou vous vous êtes cogné, donc pas d'autre blessure reprit le médecin avant de ce levé sous son biper qui sonna. – je dois m'en aller, voici ma carte, le numéro de mon bureau si vous avez des questions dit-il en leurs serrant rapidement la main avant de s'éclipsé.

- vous allez à l'accueil pour signé les papiers de sortie, ré de chaussée reprit la femme en leurs montrant la sortie.

Oliver guida Felicity doucement, un silence étrange habité l'ascenseur ou eux deux ce trouvé. Elle lui jeta plusieurs regard et toujours elle tomba sur le sien, elle se rajusta, fixa la porte de l'ascenseur qui finit par s'ouvrir. Elle marcha doucement, vacillant quelques fois sous la douleur à son ventre qu'elle montré enfin. Oliver s'approcha d'elle pour encercler sa taille finement, elle rougit mais ne bougea pas.

- je vais régler rapidement la paperasse reprit Oliver, Felicity le devança, le poussa gentiment

- je vais m'en occupé dit-elle en cherchant sa carte de mutuelle, il la suivit tous de même.

Elle parla doucement a la femme de l'accueil, Oliver lui tendit les papiers qui lui était destiné, elle tapa quelques minutes sur son pc, tamponna plusieurs papiers avant de leurs données, Oliver devança Felicity qui souffla alors qu'il lui sourit.

- la facture et vous pouvez partir dit-elle en reprenant son regard sur son pc

- Wa ! Ça coute cher alors que J'ai une mutuelle reprit Felicity consterné

Oliver se pencha vers elle pour pouvoir voir, elle le poussa gentiment.

- je la paierais plus tard parce que là no comment, voilà mon adresse, envoyait moi une jolie lettre reprit Felicity alors que la femme de l'accueil acquiesça compatissante.

Oliver jeta un nouveau regard vers Felicity, les voilà depuis quelques minutes dans l'auto de Diggle qui avait appelait un ami pour le récupérer. Elle avait sa main à son ventre tentant de calmé la douleur, impossible vu sa mimique.

- on passe à la pharmacie de garde affirma Oliver en s'arrêtant a un feu rouge

- je les connais pas et puis je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir reprit Felicity en se tournant vers lui le faisant sourire

- je les connais, laisse ton cerveau ce reposé souris Oliver en cherchant dans son cerveau qu'elle était la pharmacie de garde ce soir.

- Lake 19/91 reprit Oliver fortement alors qu'elle le fixa ahurie

- c'est la pharmacie ouverte dit-il souriant

- et comment tu sais ?

- avec toutes nos missions risqué moi et Diggle on les connaît maintenant par cœur

- ah lâcha Felicity

- Oliver je vais bien tu peux rentrer chez toi reprit Felicity sur d'elle

Devant la porte de son appartement, Oliver ne voulait pas la laissé seul, pour cause tout !

- Felicity je dormirai sur le canapé si c'est ça qui te dérange taquina Oliver alors qu'elle rougit en ouvrant la porte de chez elle.

Elle lui fit signe d'entrée, refermant la porte derrière elle à double tour. Il fixa son geste silencieux en prenant place sur le fauteuil confortable. Elle le regarda étonné avant de sourire en s'éclipsant pour lui jeter un oreiller ainsi qu'une couverture alors qu'il rit doucement.

- c'est rare de t'entendre rire reprit ahurie Felicity en prenant place sur le fauteuil face au sien, il retira la couverture de sur son visage, elle ce stoppa net de parler, le trouvant incroyablement craquant ainsi, le visage caché à moitié ne montrant que son regard bleu ou elle s'y perdit, il fronça son regard inquiet

- ça va ? dit-il en se levant elle le stoppa

- oui, oui, t'inquiète je ne pourrais plus jamais t'oublié souris Felicity en se levant, se mordit la langue. – pas que tu m'es indispensable reprit-elle penaud alors qu'il la suivit du regard

- bonne nuit Felicity dit-il fortement alors qu'elle ce maudit sous ces mots

- oui bonne nuit Oliver !

Oliver fixa le plafond silencieusement, posa ces mains sur sa couverture, son regard tournée vers la montre qui affichait midi trente, tendis l'oreille, aucun bruit. Il se frotta le regard avant de ce levé doucement, écoutant le silence. Baya doucement serein, il avait veillé presque toute la nuit à l'écoute de son amie, il l'avait entendu plusieurs fois ce levé tard ou plutôt tôt le matin. Elle ce promené dans la cuisine doucement et lui faisait à chaque fois exprès d'être endormie.

- Oli ? reprit une petite voix derrière lui

Il se tourna pour trouver une Felicity beaucoup trop fatigué. Il se leva doucement, s'avança vers elle d'un pas lent, elle le fixa hypnotisais, il sourit. Elle se tenait debout, face à son comptoir, ces bras relevé, reposé sur la tablé tenait sa tête, ces lunette remonté sur son crâne, elle le fixa le regard fatigué, elle mit ces lunettes à son nez, mettant la machine à café en marche. Elle était totalement avachie sur le comptoir arrachant un sourire à Oliver. Il s'avança vers elle, elle lui montra la chaise face à lui pour qu'il y prenne place ce qu'il fit honteux, elle le fixa.

- tu sais ou es ma chambre, la salle de bain et à gauche dit-elle souriante en bayant doucement

Il se leva doucement, la remerciant avant de s'éclipsé vers sa chambre. Trouvant sa chambre rangé, beaucoup trop rangé. Lui qui avait vu sa chambre la veille il fixa celle-ci étonné de voir plusieurs petits meubles dans d'autre recoins.

Elle leva doucement son t-shirt, fixa son pansement tout neuf, elle venait de le changé. Elle réajusta son haut, prenant un antidouleur. Restant debout sous la douleur, impossible de prendre place assise.

- je peux me douché ? haussa Oliver

Elle toussa, s'étouffa avec son café brulant, rougis brusquement

- euh..oui bien sûr ! haussa Felicity alors qu'elle l'entendit la remercié.

De longue minutes passèrent, elle s'appuya sur une jambe puis sur une autre, ces pensées toutes tournée sur ces propres mots à l'hôpital, elle jura tout bas, pourquoi avait-elle dit toutes ces paroles qui l'avait elle en était sur mise a découverte devant Oliver. Certes, elle l'aimé, mais lui dire ainsi, aussi bizarrement sous tant de métaphore l'énervé. Tout la faute revenait au médecin est ces questions, et surtout il avait posé sa main à sa nuque, elle avait perdue toute crédibilité, tout neurone. Et Oliver qui avait rougis elle en était sur est certaine, il avait pris sa défense, il était resté à ces cotés. Peut-être que ? elle souffla consterné, ferma son regard sous la douleur à sa joue.

- tu t'endors ? repris une voix beaucoup trop proche d'elle

Elle ouvrit son regard, se tétanisa sous ce qu'elle voyait. Oliver Queen, face à elle, le visage penché vers elle, remerciant le comptoir entre eux.

- tu rougis Felicity souris Oliver lui aussi mal à l'aise.

Elle se recula, s'appuya sur son autre jambe, il fronça son regard quand elle se tourna, elle lui tandis la cafetière, un verre et lui poussa le sucre vers lui, poussa une boite en verre vers lui, il l'ouvrit pour y trouvé plusieurs sorte de biscuits. Il sourit, se servit du café alors qu'elle ce recula, son dos reposé contre sa cuisinière, tasse en main.

- merci dit-il en mélangeant son café, gardant son regard sur son verre

- Oliver ? l'intéressé leva son regard vers elle, il semblait soucieux. – tu sais ce que j'ai dit à l'hôpital commenca Felicity sur d'elle

- tu as failli m'avoir, tu as était très convaincante reprit Oliver le regard hardant qu'elle crut reconnaitre ce sentiment qui l'habite depuis des mois. Tiqua sous ces mots, elle retint un juron, ce demandant s'il le faisait exprès ? Invraisemblablement oui, il se joué d'elle, voulant à nouveau joué la carte du jeu d'acteur face à elle, affichant se regard qui disait tout simplement je t'écoute mais je ne te répondrais pas.

- on l'a était tous les deux ? c'est ça ? eh bin non je ne vais pas te dire cette phrase bidon, on l'a était tous les deux ? autant te dire aussi que j'aime m'en prendre une en pleine figure dit-elle d'un ton neutre qui le fit frissonner.

La comprenant parfaitement, il devait l'avoué, il voulait la taquiné est la voilà en colère, essayant de ne pas comprendre ces mots.

Elle le fixa de longues minutes ou aucun des deux voulait parler. Voyant dans son regard qu'elle était peinée. Elle souffla, fit demi-tour pour finalement s'enfermé dans sa chambre.

Il fixa la porte de sa chambre claqué, sursautant doucement, son regard ce voilà, ce maudissant sous son mutisme légendaire.

- ouvre ta bouche Oliver chuchotât-il énervé contre lui-même.

_**Hello people ! une suite court i know sorry !**_

_**Merci pour vos 14 commentaires ! =) jai pu constater que j'avais passé 20 favoris ! meric merci ! so' j'attend 20 comm' et plus si vous voulez hein ! =)**_

_**Signé Breath In Breath Out**_


	10. Chapitre 10 : tu n'as retenu que ceci ?

_**Chapitre 10 : **__**tu n'as retenu que ceci ?**_

_Il fixa la porte de sa chambre claqué, sursautant doucement, son regard ce voilà, ce maudissant sous son mutisme légendaire. _

_- ouvre ta bouche Oliver chuchotât-il énervé contre lui-même_

Il se leva, se frottant les mains pour s'encouragé, s'approcha de sa chambre, ces idées pour une fois rangé. Sa main ce leva, prêt à toqué à sa chambre quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Felicity changé, lui tendant son costume d'Arrow qu'il prit doucement. Perdant toute résolution quand il tomba sur son regard rouge, signe de ces larmes, il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermé.

- on y va ? dit-elle doucement.

- Fe-li-ci-ty dit-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle, elle le fixa étonné sous son approche.

- Oliver dit-elle en se dégageant de son emprise, il souffla perturbé sous sa fuite.

- on y va ? répéta Felicity.

- où ? dit-il penaud.

- travaillé.

- à l'entreprise ? toi tu n'y va pas, tu es en congés maladie dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- alors je vais à l'Arrow cave dit-elle buté, enfilant déjà sa veste.

- tu n'as rien mangé.

- toi non plus.

- moi, je ne viens pas de perdre un litre de sang dit-il peiné

- je vais bien dit-elle en ouvrant la porte alors qu'il souffla

Diggle fixait discrètement Felicity, Oliver était sorti sans donné sa localisation les laissant seul depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure.

- Felicity tu va me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ? reprit Diggle en prenant place sur une chaise posté prêt de la sienne.

Son ventre anesthésié elle avait repris place sur son bureau, traquant son agresseur depuis qu'elle avait posé un pied dans la cave. La concerné se tourna vers Diggle, voulu lui mentir mais s'abstint sous son regard.

- je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive plus avoua Felicity la voix calme, le regard peiné

- à quoi ? dit-il doucement

- je ne suis pas comme toi ou Roy

- Felicity..

- non c'est la vérité, je sais que je ne sers à rien dans le terrain alors il n'y avait aucun problèmes pour que je reste ici, qu'ici c'était mon deuxième chez moi..

- tu sers à tout au contraire reprit Diggle sur de lui alors qu'elle ce força à sourire

- je n'y arrive pas.. pas à être ici, a respiré sans avoir peur reprit-elle d'une toute petite voix. – c'était mon chez moi..mon bureau..mes escaliers..mais j'ai peur maintenant. Je ne suis pas comme vous..j'ai peur et puis comment ils sont entrés ? avoua Felicity

Diggle posa sa main doucement contre celle de son amie qui leva son regard vers le sien peiné sous ces mots, elle sourit doucement.

- tu ne veux pas de pitié je sais, je suis ton ami Felicity.

- Oliver m'énerve dit-elle en changeant de sujet, il la fixa étonné.

- dispute ? dit-il en mettant de côté ces précédents mots, il devait en parlé à Oliver et Roy.

- il m'a fait le remake de l'île avoua Felicity alors qu'il ne comprit pas le sens. – à l'hôpital je.. on s'est fait passer pour un couple et il me regarde bizarrement ces derniers temps..je comprends mal ? dit-elle chamboulé par ces mots alors qu'il sourit

- Felicity écoute moi attentivement, si tu penses qu'il agit bizarrement c'est que c'est vrai, si tu penses qu'il te regarde différemment c'est qu'il le fait insinua Diggle alors qu'elle le fixa étonné.

- j'ai rapporté a mangé ! haussa Laurel en franchissant le pat du repaire. – Felicity ! qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? haussa la jeune femme en s'approchant d'elle, la concerné ce leva, stoppant son « amie » si elle pouvait l'appelait ainsi. Depuis la mort de sa sœur elle passé quelques fois à l'Arrow cave, elle la comprenait, elle aussi n'aimait pas rester seule.

- je..mmh comment expliqué ça reprit Felicity peiné.

- des personnes sont rentré par effraction au verdant reprit Diggle sérieux.

- et j'étais malheureusement là reprit Felicity.

- tu ne t'es pas défendu ? fallait t'enfuir, je t'avais dit de t'entrainer avec moi reprit Laurel doucement en fixant son visage amoché.

Diggle fixa Felicity, sachant parfaitement qu'elle se retenait de lui répondre.

- ils étaient trois et puis excuse-moi de n'être pas hyper doué en corps à corps reprit Felicity dur en quittant la pièce sous l'œil désolé des deux personnes présente.

- Felicity ! haussa Diggle en s'avançant vers elle qui grimpé les marches

- je vais essayait de pas vous attirez d'ennuis ne t'inquiète pas haussa Felicity amer.

Ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur Oliver habillé de son costume gris, il revenait de Queen C. Elle ne lui prêta aucune intention.

- ça va ? reprit Oliver en lui barrant la route.

- parfaitement bien ! haussat-elle en le contournant alors qu'il la fixa étonné, voulant aller à son encontre mais s'abstint quand il vit son regard noir sur lui.

Il descendit les marches pour trouver Diggle et Laurel mal à l'aise.

- qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? reprit Oliver en retirant sa veste gris, il salua Laurel.

- je vais lui parler reprit Laurel.

- non je vais y allé, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille te parlé ce n'est pas contre toi reprit Diggle en montant les marches laissant seul Oliver et Laurel.

Diggle trouva Felicity assise sur le trottoir face au Verdant, son regard sur la foule qui faisait la queue pour y rentré. Elle avait le visage affaissait signe de son mal être. Elle se reprit quand elle vit Diggle prendre place à ces coté.

- tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup hein ? questionna Diggle

Elle sourit, il sourit a son tour heureux que son plan marche aussi rapidement, refaire sourire son amie.

- c'n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, je ne la connais pas reprit-elle simplement, cachant à nouveau son sourire, il la bouscula gentiment avec son épaule, elle rit doucement

- elle aussi tu l'as entendu, « fallait t'entrainé avec moi », je l'aurais bien vu devant ce sadique, il faisait la même taille qu'Oliver c'était perdue pour moi avoua Felicity

- tu as bien réagis et puis je vais m'en occupé, « Oliver » j'en fais qu'une bouché souris Diggle alors qu'il l'entendit reniflais.

- tu m'apprendrais à me battre, tu vois ? Me défendre ? Je ne veux pas être une super woman juste savoir envoyer un coup de poing sans me le cassé pour autant dit-elle peiné.

- bien sûr, tu vas tous les mettre à terre dit-il touché par ces mots.

- je ne veux pas de leurs pitié, Oliver a pitié de moi, Roy aussi je les vu dans leurs regards..toi tu ne me regardes pas avec pitié avoua Felicity alors qu'il la fixa étonné

- on commence ce soir si tu veux ? Mais pas trop de mouvement, je vais juste t'apprendre sans trop d'effort.

- je ne veux pas qu'Oliver sois au courant.

- quand il partira en vadrouille.

- merci, John merci dit-elle en posant son visage contre son épaule, il sourit

- tu es mon amie, l'une des seule avoua Diggle à son tour alors qu'elle sourit touché

- on est deux alors à pas avoir d'amis souris Felicity en levant son regard, souffla quand elle vit Oliver s'avançait vers eux doucement, faisant rire Diggle sous son soufflement. - j'aurais beau dire n'importe qu'elle méchanceté sur lui, j'aurais toujours cette impression de tout perdre face à lui..je n'ai jamais voulu tombé pour qui que ce soit et pourtant le voilà…ma salvation dit-elle doucement en le fixant s'approchait.

Diggle se tourna vers elle, la fixa étonné, touché brusquement par son ton qui lui semblait si peiné sur ce qu'elle s'avouait.

- Felicity, Diggle reprit Oliver en se stoppant face à eux.

- mmh ? questionna Felicity en levant son visage, il s'accroupit face a eu, elle le fixa étonné.

- ça va ? reprit Oliver en fixant Felicity.

- comme toujours dit-elle automatiquement alors que Diggle se reprit.

- Oliver je peux te parler quelques minutes reprit Diggle en se levant alors que Felicity sentit son cœur prendre une allure insoutenable.

- John ! haussât-elle alors que les deux hommes la fixèrent étonné, il lui sourit.

- je ne dirais rien reprit Diggle sérieux alors qu'elle souffla soulagé.

Diggle c'était éloigné, prenant place sur le trottoir debout plus loin d'elle à sa gauche, elle souffla apeuré qu'il puisse lui dire ces mots. Elle ce maudit de lui avoir avoué ces sentiments, après tout Diggle était l'ami d'Oliver avant d'être son ami, elle tourna son corps vers eux, ces jambes croisé sur le béton. Elle fronça son regard essayant de lire sur les lèvres de Diggle qui parlait avec enthousiasme alors qu'Oliver lui semblait peiné, il avait baissé doucement son regard vers le sol, elle fronça son regard. Oliver ce faisait réprimandais.

Oliver tourna son regard vers Felicity, elle tenu son regard alors que lui le baissa à nouveau, écoutant attentivement Diggle qui parlé avec fougue.

Puis étonnant Diggle et Felicity, Oliver ce mit a hurlé de frustration attirant les regards des personnes qui faisait la queue, Diggle le fixa ahurie, Felicity de même qui sursauta sous son cri. Il se mit a parlé avec rage à Diggle qui se contenté d'écouté, secouant désespéré son visage de droite à gauche alors qu'Oliver lui parlé, ces poings serré puis ces même mains l'aidé à définir ces mots à Diggle qui tout à coup semblait étonné, puis peine quand Oliver se stoppa de parler pour poser sa main à son cœur hargneusement, quittant Diggle, marchant vers le Verdant puis fit brusquement demi-tour. Il s'avança vers elle, elle le fixa étonné essayant de contenir son étonnement en affichant une mine neutre. Il s'accroupit face à elle, elle ce recula étonné de son approche brusque, il sourit tristement.

- Felicity dit-il d'un ton adoucis.

- Oliver taquina Felicity alors qu'il sourit franchement.

- tu sais que tu es importante pour moi ? questionnat-il toujours accroupis face à elle, elle le fixa étonné, alors que ces épaules montèrent et descendirent en signe de réponse, il la fixa attristé.

- non Felicity, ne pense pas ainsi, pas comme si tu ne compté pas pour moi..dit-il tout bas, son visage c'était approchais d'elle brusquement, sentant son souffle contre sa peau la faisant frissonné alors que son regard la supplié totalement.

- pourquoi tu me dis ça ? tanta Felicity septique alors qu'il baissa son regard peiné, releva son regard vers elle, posa doucement sa main à sa nuque oubliant totalement son mal à cet endroit alors qu'elle sentit une douleur brusque, elle la cacha aussitôt voyant qu'il s'ouvrait enfin à elle.

- parce que quand je me sens au plus bas, et que mon âme s'assombris, que mon cœur ralentis brusquement..que le silence prend place dans tout mon être..tu es là..tu es là face à moi.. tu portes tout le poids du monde sur tes épaules est pourtant tu es toujours resté à mes côté, me souriant, m'écoutant, tu es ma porte de secours, tu es mon humanité.. dit-il avec tant de fougue qu'elle sentit son regard ce troublé sous ces mots ainsi que sous la douleur.

- je…je dit-elle perdue quand il se rendit compte de son visage affaissait sous la douleur, il fixa sa main qui était placé à sa nuque, fixa sa main à elle qui était placé sur son ventre, il gémit sous ce qu'il comprenait.

- Felicity reste avec moi dit-il tout proche d'elle alors qu'il voyait ce regard qui le faisait perdre tous ces moyens, elle ne le reconnaissait plus, à nouveau.

- Felicity ? dit-elle perdue.

Se demandant bien qui était ce jeune homme beaucoup trop beau face à elle, elle fronça son regard sous le sien embuais, elle sentit en elle un besoin de le réconforté, elle posa sa main à son torse, il la fixa étonné

- ça va ? c'est qui cette Felicity ? dit-elle doucement alors que son regard laissa tombé une larme elle le fixa peiné, le prenant doucement dans ces bras alors qu'il s'y blottis, lui qui pensé qu'elle allait paniqué le voilà totalement étonné. Profitant de ce contact qu'il avait rarement avec elle, la seule personne qu'il aimé, le comble pensat-il peiné alors qu'elle tapota doucement son dos.

- je..je ne sais pas qui je suis reprit Felicity toujours contre lui alors qu'il commençait a paniqué sous ces mots, reniflant doucement.

- tu es Felicity et je t'aime dit-il tout bas contre elle qui ce braqua sous le choc de ces mots.

- je suis Felicity ? celle qui vous met dans tous ces états ? dit-elle étonné alors qu'il sourit en se détachant, restant face à elle, prenant place au sol.

- tu n'as retenu que ceci ? dit-il en nettoyant son regard rapidement, elle sourit gêné. Elle approcha sa main de son visage, nettoya le reste de ces larmes alors qu'il ce stoppa tout mouvement, appréciant le seul contact qu'il pouvait avoir d'elle.

- on est ensemble ? questionnat-elle gêné, en ce pointant elle puis lui, il sourit en emprisonnant sa main quand elle la posa contre lui pour le pointé, elle le fixa étonné, puis gêné a nouveau sous son reg ard hypnotisant.

- j'aimerais tellement dit-il tout bas, son regard dans le sien alors qu'elle fronça son regard.

- vous êtes ? dit-elle en fixant sa main contre la sienne.

- Oliver Queen.

- le milliardaire ?

- plus tellement.

- pourquoi ?

- parce que je suis le justicier est que j'ai dû choisir

-quoi ? vous…vous êtes « le » justicier ?! dit-elle en reculant alors qu'il gardé sa main contre la sienne.

- tu es ma partenaire dit-il en captant son regard, voulant qu'elle reste bizarrement calme alors qu'elle avait à nouveau perdu la mémoire, il devait la gardé ainsi, dans cette état. – ma magnifique partenaire.

- pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? dit-elle perdue.

- parce que je n'aurais jamais le cran de te le dire quand tu te souviendras de moi avoua Oliver en se levant, lui tendant sa main qu'elle refusa, ce leva seule, il sourit.

- comment ça ? je comprends pas.

- je t'aime Felicity, je t'aime hier, aujourd'hui et demain dit-il en s'avançant vers elle qui rougit brusquement.

- Felicity Smoak ! dit-elle fortement en se souvenant de son nom de famille alors qu'il sourit. – vous etes Arrow plus le justicier dit-elle dans ces pensées alors qu'il se sentit mal tout d'un coup, se demandant s'il n'avait pas trop parlé ? Pourtant il sentit son cœur prendre cette allure qui le rassuré en sa présence.

- Oliver ! haussa Roy de l'entrée du bar, faisant retourné les deux concernés.

Roy lui fit signe de venir, qu'il ne pouvait pas hurler devant tout ce monde, Oliver posa sa main dans le dos de Felicity pour qu'elle s'avance, alors qu'elle buta.

- je sais que je peux vous faire confiance..je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sais mais je ne suis pas habillé pour le Verdant dit-il pennaud alors qu'il sourit en fixant sa tenue.

- tu es parfaite comme toujours dit-il tout bas elle le fixa ahurie, puis avança, d'un pas, puis d'un second le suivant.

- c'est qui lui ? chuchota Felicity a Oliver en fixant Roy.

- notre ami dit-il en rentrant dans la boite.

Elle fixa tout ce monde qui dansé, ce demandant bien ce qu'elle faisait la alors qu'Oliver ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, la rapprochant de lui alors qu'elle rougit, il ouvrit une porte, puis une seconde qui menèrent a des escaliers qu'elle fixa étonné. La porte ce referma derrière eux, elle se stoppa brusquement, tétanisé par des souvenirs, Roy déjà au bout des marches ce retourna pour la fixé étonné. Oliver ce tourna vers elle la fixa, elle ce braqua, essaya de faire demi-tour effrayait sous ces images qui se joué dans sa tête.

- Felicity ? Felicity ? reprit Oliver en posant ces mains a ces épaules, stoppant sa fuite alors que Diggle s'approchait accompagné de Laurel, Roy lui monté doucement les marche vers eux sous la mine apeuré de son amie.

- c'est quoi cette endroit ? dit-elle effrayait, elle leva son poignet, fixa son ventre avant de reculais brusquement alors qu'Oliver la stoppa sous sa fuite.

- tu es en sécurité ici dit-il tout bas bloquant son regard contre le sien qui semblait si effrayait.

- qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? interogea Laurel étonné

- c'est qui elle ? et lui ? dit-elle en pointant Diggle et Laurel qui la fixèrent étonné, puis Diggle comprit en s'avançant a son tour.

- des amis reprit Oliver proche d'elle alors qu'elle s'y dégagea brusquement, plus du tout en confiance.

- ce n'est pas mon type d'amis dit-elle en les fixant dédaigneux.

- eh ! reprit Laurel.

- Laurel reprit Diggle.

- Laurel ? c'est Laurel Lence, l'avocate ! ah non je la connais pas celle la reprit Felicity sur d'elle, comprenant qu'on lui tendait un mauvais piège.

- Felicity reprit Roy lui aussi proche d'elle.

- t'es qui ? dit-elle sur la défensif.

Elle grogna en essayant d'ouvrir la porte, elle fut stoppé par le corps imposant d'Oliver qui la fit reculait, trébuchant avant que Roy la rattrape forte heureusement, elle se dégagea de son étreinte, descendit brusquement les marches pour ce stoppé au dernière, fixant le sol ou elle avait pris place, flingue en main alors qu'Oliver et Diggle comprirent la pâleur de son visage.

- Felicity reprit Diggle doucement en s'avançant vers elle.

- on m'explique ? reprit Laurel doucement.

- je..n'aime pas cet endroit dit-elle en fixant le repère d'un œil mauvais alors qu'Oliver la rejoignis, Roy derrière elle pour l'empêché de s'enfuir.

- Fel..

- arreté tous de m'appelais comme ça ! haussat-elle brusquement en fixant à nouveau ce petit coin, elle recula, tomba sur Oliver qui la fixa peiné, elle sursauta, se tourna pour le fixait, lui qui affichait une mine peiné. – je peux te faire confiance ? je le sais alors pourquoi m'amené ici ? dit-elle le regard brouillé de larmes qu'elle retenait parfaitement

Oliver posa doucement sa main contre sa joue, elle se détacha de sa poigne, son visage s'affaissa quand il vit qu'elle s'accroupissait, posant sa main sur le sol pour la retiré brusquement apeuré, la posant a son cœur, ferma son regard sous ces flash qui lui donné la migraine. Elle se leva, descendit les dernière marches, contourna Laurel et Diggle, ouvrit le tiroir automatiquement, prit le flingue brusquement alors que ces amis paniquèrent, levant presque tous leurs mains, alors qu'elle le fixa quelques secondes, fixa le recoin ou elle s'y voyait blessé, elle lâcha brusquement l'arme en reculant tétanisé, ce heurtant a la table en verre, sursauta, en posant sa main a son crâne, voulant stopper tous ces flash qui la tétanisé.

- Felicity ? reprit Oliver en s'approchant d'elle, ayant suivis tous ces mouvement, quand elle avait pris le flingue il était le seule a n'avoir pas pris peur, il l'avait compris, elle revoyait la scène. Elle leva son visage, cette fois-ci remplis de larmes qui le brisèrent.

- vous n'étiez pas là dit-elle doucement en les fixant un a un. – tu n'étais pas là dit-elle en fixant durement Oliver qui recula touché par ces mots, ce reprit le visage aussi dévasté qu'elle qui essayait de ce calmé.

Puis il se souvint, s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle recula, ce mit derrière la table en verre alors qu'il gémit sous son geste

- tu n'étais pas là dit-elle hargneusement alors qu'il sentit son cœur prendre une allure rapide sous tant de larmes qui s'échappé de son regard.

Elle ce calma, s'intima a ce calmé, ces poings se serrèrent, affichant une mine neutre qui étonnèrent ces amis sous la rapidement de son changement d'émotion.

- Feli-ci-ty dit-il peiné, aucune réaction. – Felicity dit-il à nouveau son regard coincé contre le sien. – Felici-ty ? dit-il implorant elle fronca son regard. Ces amis le fixèrent ne comprenant pas ce qu'il essayait de faire.

- quoi ! haussat-elle brusquement alors qu'il perdit espoir, baissa son regard

- Fe-li-ci-ty dit-il brisé en posant ces mains sur la table en verre, ces épaules vouté sous ça non réaction.

- oui ? Oliver ? eh Oliver ? qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? reprit Felicity a nouveau elle-même étonnant tous les personnes dans cette pièce.

_**Hello world ! Une suite longue! **_

_**jai pu constater que j'avais passé 23 favoris ! Merci merci ! Je vous mets donc la suite quand il y'aura 23 commentaires =) sadique i know mais sorry je veux juste tous vos avis.**_

** Breath In Breath Out **


End file.
